TU PROTECTOR
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: CUANDO NO QUEDA MAS QUE HUIR, ¿QUIEN TE AYUDA?...ACTUALIZADO! FIN...GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Chapter 1

_**TU PROTECTOR**_

_**Cáp.1: nuestras vidas**_

Era de noche y se encontraba en el gran sillón de su muy lujoso estudio; desde que decidió dejar atrás a su padre logro vivir cómodamente, a los ojos de los demás era un hombre egresado del ejército y el cual vivía de la pensión que este le proporcionaba.

Pero en realidad aun trabajaba de manera muy discreta manejaba sus propias reglas y no se somete a las de los demás claro que los demás si deben hacerlo con sus reglas.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Diga?-contesto con su ronca y varonil voz-mañana a las 3:00, no hay inconvenientes, no me de nombres prefiero no saberlos; mi auto es un BMW negro-y despidiéndose como de costumbre colgó-

Subió las escaleras hasta su amplia habitación se tumbo en su gran cama y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

**************************************

Saben lo que deben hacer no permitan que se vuelva a escapar. Son unos buenos para nada-dijo enojado un hombre alto y de porte rudo y estricto-salgan y llévenla a su habitación-y dicho esto los dos hombres salieron con la chica a rastras-

***************************************

Como de costumbre vistió uno de sus tantos trajes negros, uso sus guantes de cuero negro y monto su BMW negro deportivo dispuesto a realizar el trabajo encomendado la noche anterior.

Acelero y tomo la autopista central inspecciono por el espejo retrovisor y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos con ese extraño color dorado tan opaco ahora, cuanto habían cambiado hasta el mismo lo notaba, paso de ser…

Al tiempo llego al Banco Central de la ciudad de Tokio se estaciono un poco mas adelante y espero dentro del auto 2:30, esperaba que fueran puntuales odiaba la impuntualidad. Paso cerca de la media hora y las alarmas del banco sonaron, tres hombres encapuchados y armados salieron de allí e inmediatamente subieron a un auto negro que los esperaba.

Es usted inuyasha-pregunto uno de los hombres-

Si-respondió el tranquilo-

Ya sabe a donde llevarnos-dijo otro de los hombres-

Diez millones de dólares, tres hombres-dijo inuyasha sin encender el auto-

¡Apresúrate!-amenazo uno apuntándole en la cabeza-

Diez millones de dólares, tres hombres-insistió inuyasha aun sereno-

El que se suponía era el líder halo el gatillo y disparo a uno de sus hombres arrojándolo fuera del auto-ya esta-dijo-

Inuyasha encendió el auto justo en el momento en que las patrullas policiales llegaron iniciando así una larga persecución.

Manejaba con gran destreza era un gran piloto sabia lo que hacia, esquivando los autos de la autopista y las mismas patrullas que lo esperaban mas al frente. Cruzando una avenida mas adelante los esperaban dos patrullas que se movían a una velocidad increíble hacia el.

Esta acorralado pensaron los policías pero inuyasha no se detenía, justo en momento del choque freno y dio u giro a la izquierda perdiéndose así en una estrecha calle.

Llegaron a un desolado lugar donde otro carro los esperaba.

Llegamos-dijo con su ronca voz-

Toma-dijo uno de los hombres entregándole un fajo de billetes.

Aquí hay mas-dijo inuyasha-

Es para que nos lleves fuera de la ciudad-dijo el hombre-

El trato era hasta acá; toma-dijo regresando el dinero restante, los hombres bajaron del auto e inuyasha presiono un botón en su auto para que la matricula de su auto cambiara-

*************************************

Papa, no puedes obligarme ya soy mayor de edad-decía enfadada una joven de cabellos azabache y mirada castaña-

Eres mi hija y harás lo que te digo, te casaras con ese hombre-decía furioso-

Pero no lo amo-diecia ella-

Escúchame kagome, eres mi hija y te casaras con él, es de buena familia no te faltara nada-decía mientras le tomaba el mentón, y le hablaba en un ton verdaderamente escalofriante-

¡No!-dijo kagome soltándose de el-

Deja de ser...-y antes de terminar la oración la abofeteo-ya te lo dije kagome-y saliendo la dejo sola-

Se sostuvo su mejilla ya amoratada durante largo tiempo, pero no lloro pues ya estaba acostumbrada, durante toda su vida aun cuando su madre vivía estuvo sometida a los golpes y regaños de su padre; su madre se canso y se suicido ella lo estaba pero no podía, no era capaz de acabar con su vida solo luchaba y luchaba por conseguir algún día su libertad y no ser sometida a un casamiento.

Tenia tan solo 19 años, y durante toda su adolescencia se mantuvo encerrada, no se enamoro, no fue a fiestas y no tuvo novios no porque no fuera hermosa pues lo era, tenia un cabello negro lizo y con unos rebeldes rizos en las puntas, un bellos cuerpo en fin una chica de portada.

Su padre no le permitía tener contacto social, solo con un maestro que le enseñaba los módulos de una carrera universitaria escogida por su padre.

En fin tenia ya una vida trazada por su padre y como prioridad para él el que ella se casar con aquel hombre que no conocía.

Estaba resignada la vida nunca la pondría nada nuevo en su camino.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cáp. 2: tan solo una mirada**_

Hola, llevas mucho tiempo esperándome-dijo un joven de ojos azules y cabello algo corto largo-

No mucho-respondió inuyasha-además eres al único que le soporto la impuntualidad.

Bueno, y como te fue hoy te vi en las noticias "última hora", estuvo genial-dijo burlón-

Baja la voz miroku-dijo por lo bajo-

Ya, ya lo siento-dijo riéndose-y que nos vamos a divertir, hace un rato vio un lindo lugar lleno de señoritas no muy…-dijo miroku-

Tú y tus tonterías-dijo inuyasha-

Que amigo o acaso te gustan los…-decía divertido-

-Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada de hielo-deja de hablar estupideces mañana debo hacer una entrega.

No se porque haces esas estupideces tienes una empresa exitosa…-iba hablar pero-

Lo hago por distracción y tu solo ocúpate de la empresa y cierra la boca; trajiste los papeles que debo firmar-dijo serio-

Toma-le entrego miroku para ver como luego subía en su auto y se marchaba; miroku era el único y mejor amigo de inuyasha, lo eran desde antes del ejercito y con el paso del tiempo notaba como cambiaba, antes era alegre, entusiasta y vivía rodeado de mujeres pero el solo tuvo ojos para una hasta que… sucedió lo que sucedió y con esto inuyasha cambio volviéndose frió y sin sentimientos.

*******************************************

Tal vez llegue mañana o hoy en la noche-dijo el hombre por el teléfono-contrate a alguien discreto y bueno en su trabajo, mas te vale que hagas bien lo que te dije-dijo colgando-ustedes-dirigiéndose a dos de sus hombres-vayan por kagome y ya saben que hacer-ordeno-

*******************************************

Estaba acostada en su cama como todos los días encerrada hasta que alguien lo interrumpió en su silencio.

Señorita-dijeron tres hombres al unísono sujetando a kagome y amarrándola con una soga de pies y manos para ponerle un trozo de cinta en la boca y meterla en una bolsa negra, como la de un difunto.

*************************************

Se canso de gritar o de hacer el intento pues con la cinta en su boca le era prácticamente imposible, no sabía donde estaba pero no debía estar lejos pues no había escuchado el sonido de un auto. Por lo que aun no se movía.

Lo que no entendía era porque los mismos hombres de su padre le hicieron eso, tal vez pensaban secuestrarla y pedir dinero o…su padre lo había ordenado.

***************************************

Llego puntual como siempre a la lujosa mansión de la cual lo habían llamado, bajo de su auto y allí lo recibió un hombre alto y de gran porte.

Buenos días-saludo estirando su mano-

Buenos días señor-respondió de la misma forma-

Gin…-iba responder pero fue interrumpido-

Sin nombres, mis reglas-dijo sin más-

Me gustan sus reglas-dijo el hombre- bueno lleve le paquete que le doy a las afueras de Tokio lo separaran en la gasolinera limite entre Tokio y nakagashi y se lo entregara a…-inuyasha iba a hablar-ah, si lo lamento la "regla"-

Lo dejare de diez a 4 de la mañana, si no hay nadie lo dejare y no me hago responsable, me dará la mitad del dinero y luego la otra mitad-dijo inuyasha-

Bueno-y dirigiendo su mirada a un extremo-parece que el paquete esta en su auto.

Y recibiendo la mitad del dinero subió en su auto y se marcho.

***************************************

Desde su asiento de piloto oía los constantes quejidos en la cajuela de su auto sabia que esta vez llevaba un paquete distinto. Y estacionando su auto en una gasolinera rural bajo de su auto y entro en esta-en que cosas te metes inuyasha-decía para si mismo, mientras tomaba unas cosas y pagaba por ellas-

Salio de la gasolinera y abrió la cajuela viendo allí la gran bolsa moviéndose obviamente con alguien adentro pensó en abrirla pero no, cerro y de nuevo comenzó a conducir.

Estaba próximo el atardecer durante todo el tramo no paraba de oír los constantes quejidos en la cajuela y cansado freno salio del auto tomo un refresco de los que compro en la gasolinera y abrió la cajuela y luego la bolsa-

Kagome saco su cabeza asustada para encontrarse con unos dorados como el atardecer próximo a presentarse, respiraba agitadamente sin despegar la vista de el.

Inuyasha estaba igual esa mujer se parecía tanto a ella que hasta podían ser la misma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que nuevamente se quejaba.

Shhhhhh-dijo el y sacando una pequeña navaja a lo cual kagome le dio una mirada de terror, corto un pequeño agujero en la cinta y le dio de beber con una pajilla-

Kagome solo bebió humedeciendo su garganta, a pesar de estar asustada no se quejo y apenas término de beber…

Vuelve a tu bolsa-dijo inuyasha y con una mano metió su cabeza de nuevo en la bolsa cerrando la cajuela de nuevo.

***************************************

Era de noche y aun faltaba algo de camino; desde que había salido de una cafetería no había prado de oír los quejidos de la joven en su cajuela, no entendía en que se había metido, y no podía dejar de pensar en esa joven. Exasperado por los quejidos de ella freno y de nuevo abrió la bolsa.

¿Qué?, podrías callarte-dijo enojado Inuyasha-

Mmmmmm-se quejo de nuevo-

Inuyasha tomo la cinta y la corrió bruscamente-¿Qué?

Auchhh-se quejo-debo ir al baño-dijo-

Inuyasha la tomo en brazos sacándola de la bolsa, la desato y con la soga la ato al cuello de ella-ve por allá y mas te vale no hacer nada o te juro te mato-dijo-tienes un minuto.

Kagome fue detrás de unos árboles mientras sentía como el halaba la cuerda desde l otro extremo-

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5; sal ya si no quieres que vaya por ti; 4, 3, 2-y yendo hasta donde lo llevo la cuerda encontró esta amarrada al extremo de un árbol-maldita sea, por que me meto en estas tonterías, no debí abrir esa bolsa, y ahora que hago-dijo exasperado-

Cáp. 3: cumpliendo el trato

Corrió todo lo que pudo por la pendiente, tropezó una o dos veces, maldijo entre si haber usado falda y encima zapatos de taco alto.

Corría pensando en que se salvaría en que por fin seria libre, sintiendo que llegaba a su anhelado sueño que…

A donde crees que vas-dijo un joven de ojos dorados atrapándola de inmediato-

Kagome pego un grito en el instante ne que choco con el, para Lugo abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que todo se iba a la basura

Eso me pasa por tonto-dijo inuyasha para si mismo mientras tomaba de una mano a kagome-¡vamos anda!-le dijo con un grito-

Déjame…-dijo kagome tratando de soltarse pero le fue imposible el poseía mucha fuerza-

Cuando iban llegando al auto vieron unas luces a lo que inuyasha arrugo el ceño

¡Maldita sea!, oye tu mas te vale que me sigas la corriente-dijo dirigiéndose a kagome; saco su navajo y puso a kagome delante suyo mientras presionaba el filo contra ella-

Que sucede señores-dijo inuyasha sereno con kagome a su lado-

Es usted el dueño del auto-pregunto uno de los oficiales-

Si-respondió-

¿Y ella?-pregunto el otro oficial-

Ella es mi esposa-dijo inuyasha-¿verdad?

Kagome lo miro-eh, si-dijo sin mas-

Y el auto que hacia aquí y ustedes por allá-dijo el oficial-

Pues usted entenderá, oficial cuando uno ama tanto…

Eh, si váyanse ahora aquí esta prohibido estacionarse-dijo mientras el y su compañero subían a la patrulla y se marchaban-

Inuyasha sin perder el tiempo llevo a la chica a la parte de atrás de su auto y sujetándola hábilmente la amarro y tapo su boca con la cinta, la cargo metiéndola en la bolsa, cerrando el "paquete" que no debió abrir.

Exasperado continúo conduciendo el resto del camino hasta llegar al lugar indicado a las afueras de Tokio. Allí lo esperaba un hombre en una ¿motocicleta?

Inuyasha bajo del auto-y donde lo piensa llevar-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

Es aquí cerca podría traerlo con usted-dijo el hombre-

Ese no era el trato-dijo inuyasha-

No se tardara, es temprano aun además allá debo darle el resto del dinero-dijo el hombre-

Inuyasha asintió y subió a su auto, el hombre en la motocicleta lo llevo por la oscura carretera. Al fin y al cabo eran las 2:00 a.m.

Cuando llegaron inuyasha abrió la cajuela y dos hombres tomaron el paquete, la chica gimió y se movió pero esto fue en vano. Inuyasha siguió el paquete con su vista hasta que desapareció.

Bueno-dijo un hombre apareciendo al cabo de unos minutos-parece que hizo un excelente trabajo-y dicho esto le entrego el dinero restante-le importaría llevar un nuevo paquete-dijo el hombre-

Claro que no-respondió inuyasha guardando el dinero en su saco-

Un hombre apareció con un maletín el cual le fue entregado a inuyasha

Lleve le paquete al mismo lugar donde trajo este-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios-es algo frágil así que tenga cuidado, pero no se preocupe no hay prisa-dijo el hombre entregándole el pago por el nuevo paquete-

Inuyasha subió a su auto y condujo por el mismo camino de regreso a la cuidad de Tokio, iba concentrado en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en la ultima entrega que había hecho, le parecía extraño que querían con la joven.

***************************************

Kagome sintió como nuevamente abrían la bolsa saco su cabeza, para encontrarse con el hombre que supuestamente era la mano derecha de su padre.

El hombre quito la cinta de su boca con brusquedad, kagome emitió un gemido, mientras el hombre la desataba.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto kagome saliendo de la bolsa asustada-

El hombre no dijo nada solo tomo la soga, la bolsa y dejo a kagome en el lugar cerrando con seguro.

Kagome corrió a la puerta y golpeo fuertemente pidiendo una respuesta pero esta nunca llego.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que era una simple habitación con una cama, un baño y todo lo necesario, se recostó en la cama y sin pensarlo se durmió.

Después de haber pasado un momento en un hotel de carretera, seguía nuevamente su camino, pensando en la joven, aunque trato de no hacerlo siempre llegaba a lo mismo así que tan solo dejo que su mente maquinara tranquila. Hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió.

Saco su teléfono celular y miro la pantalla "miroku"-¿Qué sucede?

¡Hola!, donde estas necesito los documentos-dijo miroku al otro lado del teléfono-

¡Demonios!, pensé que llegaría temprano pero esa joven me retraso-dijo no midiendo en tono de su voz-

¿Qué joven?-pregunto miroku intrigado-

No te interesa-dijo inuyasha-

Vamos dime quien es-suplico miroku, pues estaba intrigado en saber si su amigo se había fijado en alguien-

La chica era el "paquete"-dijo inuyasha-

¿Una chica?, en que te metiste-dijo miroku-

Si, pero ya lo entregue, creo que pondré una regla en cuanto al paquete-dijo inuyasha-

Bueno entonces a que horas llegas-pregunto miroku-

Nos vemos en la noche-dijo inuyasha-adiós.

*********************************

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y despertó algo mareada era normal no había comido, y había dormido casi todo el día, entro al baño y abrió la llave hasta llenar la tina, se desnudo y entro en ella sintiendo el agua relajar sus músculos. En la parte de arriba había una pequeña rejilla por donde se colaban los rayos dorados del sol.

DORADOS como los de ese joven, quien era no trabajaba para su padre a todos los conocía o al menos los distinguía pero a el no, ¿Quién era?

********************************************

Los últimos rayos del sol se escondían en el horizonte, estaciono su auto en una gasolinera comió algo y cuando termino antes de subir a su auto saco un refresco y unos comestibles de una dispensadora, y justo cuando el refresco salio una gran explosión resonó haciendo que los vidrios de la estación de servicio se quebraran, giro para ver su auto destruido y en llamas.

Al parecer habían intentado acabar con el, y sabia quien era el culpable y no permitiría que nadie jugara con el; NADIE.


	3. Chapter 3

Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los mensajes, no saben lo animada que estoy. Tanto que pase a dejar el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.

_**Cap. 3: cumpliendo el trato**_

Corrió todo lo que pudo por la pendiente, tropezó una o dos veces, maldijo entre si haber usado falda y encima zapatos de taco alto.

Corría pensando en que se salvaría en que por fin seria libre, sintiendo que llegaba a su anhelado sueño que…

A donde crees que vas-dijo un joven de ojos dorados atrapándola de inmediato-

Kagome pego un grito en el instante ne que choco con el, para Lugo abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que todo se iba a la basura

Eso me pasa por tonto-dijo inuyasha para si mismo mientras tomaba de una mano a kagome-¡vamos anda!-le dijo con un grito-

Déjame…-dijo kagome tratando de soltarse pero le fue imposible el poseía mucha fuerza-

Cuando iban llegando al auto vieron unas luces a lo que inuyasha arrugo el ceño

¡Maldita sea!, oye tu mas te vale que me sigas la corriente-dijo dirigiéndose a kagome; saco su navajo y puso a kagome delante suyo mientras presionaba el filo contra ella-

Que sucede señores-dijo inuyasha sereno con kagome a su lado-

Es usted el dueño del auto-pregunto uno de los oficiales-

Si-respondió-

¿Y ella?-pregunto el otro oficial-

Ella es mi esposa-dijo inuyasha-¿verdad?

Kagome lo miro-eh, si-dijo sin mas-

Y el auto que hacia aquí y ustedes por allá-dijo el oficial-

Pues usted entenderá, oficial cuando uno ama tanto…

Eh, si váyanse ahora aquí esta prohibido estacionarse-dijo mientras el y su compañero subían a la patrulla y se marchaban-

Inuyasha sin perder el tiempo llevo a la chica a la parte de atrás de su auto y sujetándola hábilmente la amarro y tapo su boca con la cinta, la cargo metiéndola en la bolsa, cerrando el "paquete" que no debió abrir.

Exasperado continúo conduciendo el resto del camino hasta llegar al lugar indicado a las afueras de Tokio. Allí lo esperaba un hombre en una ¿motocicleta?

Inuyasha bajo del auto-y donde lo piensa llevar-pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

Es aquí cerca podría traerlo con usted-dijo el hombre-

Ese no era el trato-dijo inuyasha-

No se tardara, es temprano aun además allá debo darle el resto del dinero-dijo el hombre-

Inuyasha asintió y subió a su auto, el hombre en la motocicleta lo llevo por la oscura carretera. Al fin y al cabo eran las 2:00 a.m.

Cuando llegaron inuyasha abrió la cajuela y dos hombres tomaron el paquete, la chica gimió y se movió pero esto fue en vano. Inuyasha siguió el paquete con su vista hasta que desapareció.

Bueno-dijo un hombre apareciendo al cabo de unos minutos-parece que hizo un excelente trabajo-y dicho esto le entrego el dinero restante-le importaría llevar un nuevo paquete-dijo el hombre-

Claro que no-respondió inuyasha guardando el dinero en su saco-

Un hombre apareció con un maletín el cual le fue entregado a inuyasha

Lleve le paquete al mismo lugar donde trajo este-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios-es algo frágil así que tenga cuidado, pero no se preocupe no hay prisa-dijo el hombre entregándole el pago por el nuevo paquete-

Inuyasha subió a su auto y condujo por el mismo camino de regreso a la cuidad de Tokio, iba concentrado en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho en la ultima entrega que había hecho, le parecía extraño que querían con la joven.

***************************************

Kagome sintió como nuevamente abrían la bolsa saco su cabeza, para encontrarse con el hombre que supuestamente era la mano derecha de su padre.

El hombre quito la cinta de su boca con brusquedad, kagome emitió un gemido, mientras el hombre la desataba.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto kagome saliendo de la bolsa asustada-

El hombre no dijo nada solo tomo la soga, la bolsa y dejo a kagome en el lugar cerrando con seguro.

Kagome corrió a la puerta y golpeo fuertemente pidiendo una respuesta pero esta nunca llego.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que era una simple habitación con una cama, un baño y todo lo necesario, se recostó en la cama y sin pensarlo se durmió.

Después de haber pasado un momento en un hotel de carretera, seguía nuevamente su camino, pensando en la joven, aunque trato de no hacerlo siempre llegaba a lo mismo así que tan solo dejo que su mente maquinara tranquila. Hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió.

Saco su teléfono celular y miro la pantalla "miroku"-¿Qué sucede?

¡Hola!, donde estas necesito los documentos-dijo miroku al otro lado del teléfono-

¡Demonios!, pensé que llegaría temprano pero esa joven me retraso-dijo no midiendo en tono de su voz-

¿Qué joven?-pregunto miroku intrigado-

No te interesa-dijo inuyasha-

Vamos dime quien es-suplico miroku, pues estaba intrigado en saber si su amigo se había fijado en alguien-

La chica era el "paquete"-dijo inuyasha-

¿Una chica?, en que te metiste-dijo miroku-

Si, pero ya lo entregue, creo que pondré una regla en cuanto al paquete-dijo inuyasha-

Bueno entonces a que horas llegas-pregunto miroku-

Nos vemos en la noche-dijo inuyasha-adiós.

*********************************

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y despertó algo mareada era normal no había comido, y había dormido casi todo el día, entro al baño y abrió la llave hasta llenar la tina, se desnudo y entro en ella sintiendo el agua relajar sus músculos. En la parte de arriba había una pequeña rejilla por donde se colaban los rayos dorados del sol.

DORADOS como los de ese joven, quien era no trabajaba para su padre a todos los conocía o al menos los distinguía pero a el no, ¿Quién era?

********************************************

Los últimos rayos del sol se escondían en el horizonte, estaciono su auto en una gasolinera comió algo y cuando termino antes de subir a su auto saco un refresco y unos comestibles de una dispensadora, y justo cuando el refresco salio una gran explosión resonó haciendo que los vidrios de la estación de servicio se quebraran, giro para ver su auto destruido y en llamas.

Al parecer habían intentado acabar con el, y sabia quien era el culpable y no permitiría que nadie jugara con el; NADIE.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos mil y mil gracias por los mensajitos.**_

_**Tengo una dedicatoria para la persona que mas me acoso para subir este cap. A mi amiga monik, espero no se enoje por habérselo dedicado…jajajaja…tkm girl…**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, sino que dejen sus comentarios, aquí tienen el cáp.**_

_**Cáp. 4: de nuevo juntos**_

Por suerte tenia el dinero con el, así que pidió una habitación en uno de los tantos lugares de carretera; en la mañana llego miroku en su auto como se lo había pedido la noche anterior.

Por lo que veo estas entero-bromeo miroku-

Trajiste lo que te pedí-dijo inuyasha-

Si-dijo mostrándole algo dentro del auto-

Inuyasha estiro su mano y miroku le entrego inmediatamente las llaves de este

Mas te vale que lo traigas entero-dijo miroku-

¿Cómo vas a regresar?-dijo inuyasha subiéndose al auto-

Cerca hay una parada de autobuses, ya tengo u boleto, así que nos vemos en la cuidad-dijo miroku-

Inuyasha enciendo el motor del auto y partió

*******************************************

Un hombre que abrió la puerta despertó. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y vio como el hombre dejaba una bandeja con comida y salio sin decir nada

Kagome no hizo intento alguno por escapar sabia que no lo lograría estaba perdida no tenia salida.

Tomo la bandeja y comió lo que trajeron luego entro al baño y se ducho salio y reviso el armario había una cuanta ropa suya por lo que dedujo que su padre la envió ahí se coloco una falda, una blusa sencilla y unos zapatos bajos solo cepillo su cabello al fin hoy no saldría.

Paso casi dos horas acostada en la cama, no tenia nada que hacer, en la habitación no había ni televisión, ni un reproductor de música solo ella y su conciencia, hasta que de pronto oyó un disparo y un gran alboroto haya afuera trato de abrir la puerta y apoyo su oído en esta para tratar de escuchar algo.

Oyó de pronto el golpe en la puerta como si alguien fuera golpeado, se alejo de esta al oír un nuevo golpe, hasta que oyó uno tan fuerte que hizo que la puerta se viniera a bajo. No vio a nadie solo un hombre inconciente.

Al parecer si tenía salida, corrió rápidamente fuera de la habitación, salio de la mansión y busco por donde salir de repente todo se calmo se escondió dentro de un auto el cual no conocía, para luego oír como este se encendía y empezaba a moverse.

****************************************

Estuvo a gachas en la parte trasera del auto no se movió hasta que sintió que sus pies se dormían trato de acomodarse u poco haciendo algo de ruido que para el piloto no paso desapercibido.

*****************************************

Entro en la mansión con la excusa de que había sido llamado nuevamente, el hombre fue a llamar a su jefe y el aprovecho y se escabullo dentro de la mansión, trato de entrar a una habitación pero esta no abrió, en ese momento un disparo resonó y volteo para darse cuanta que había sido descubierto por alguien, por suerte recibió un buen entrenamiento en el ejercito, corrió después de haberle dado un golpe al hombre que lo dejo en el suelo. Mas adelante alguien lo sorprendió así que tomo el arma que le había llevado miroku sin pensarlo le disparo al hombre en el brazo, pero este no se rindió y se acerco tomándolo del cuello dándole contra una puerta cuando el tercer golpe estaba por darse se giro dándole a su agresor tan fuerte que derribo la puerta y sin esperar salio de allí disparado.

Vaya, vaya-dijo sarcástico apareciendo al doblar una esquina-ya entrego el otro paquete señor inuyasha-no debió abrir el otro paquete donde estaba la chica, y yo que pensé que usted respetaba sus reglas-dijo el hombre-

Usted lo dijo MIS reglas-dijo inuyasha con el mismo tono-

Sabe a mi jefe le disgusto- y halando el gatillo disparo, pero inuyasha fue rápido y lo esquivo, el que no tuvo suerte fue su agresor y el que estaba detrás suyo pues ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo y…

Inuyasha salio lanzándose por el balcón y subió al auto.

Tenía una herida en el labio y mientras conducía y trataba de curarla escucho un ruido que lo alerto.

Freno y observo en la parte trasera.

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo inuyasha exasperado-

Abrió sus grandes ojos castaños no sabia en donde se había metido, se sentó en el asiento y no dijo nada.

Te hice una pregunta-dijo inuyasha más molesto-

Disculpa no sabia que era tu auto-se excuso kagome-

Inuyasha bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera, bruscamente la tomo del brazo y la saco, sin decir nada subió y nuevamente encendió el auto.

Oye, ¿no me iras a dejar aquí?-dijo kagome-

Tu que crees- dijo inuyasha acelerando-

¡Oye!- grito kagome-

Por alguna extraña razón freno y miro por el espejo retrovisor, y retrocedió hasta llegar donde ella-

Súbete-dijo inuyasha-

Kagome sonrió y subió al asiento del copiloto-muchas gra…

Cierra la boca y no digas nada-dijo inuyasha-

En la noche llegaron al departamento de inuyasha, entro el auto al garaje y luego subió las escaleras entrando a su departamento con kagome siguiéndolo, fue hasta la cocina saco comida y la metió en el microondas a penas estuvo lista la puso sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Siéntate y come-dijo secamente el-

Kagome se sentó sin decir nada y cuando hubo terminado-muchas gra…-

Te dije que no hablaras-respondió el, en ese momento sonó el teléfono se levanto de su asiento y fue a la sala dejando a kagome sola-

¿Diga?-dijo inuyasha-no te alarmes tanto tu auto "y yo estamos bien" gracias por preocuparte, ven por el mañana y por los papeles. Y para la otra necesito u nuevo auto el mismo modelo. Adiós-dijo inuyasha colgando-

Cuando se giro la vio de pie en el umbral, no dijo nada solo paso a su lado y de nuevo se sentó en su asiento

Kagome hizo lo mismo, solo lo miro en silencio mientras el bebía algo, de repente el poso sus ojos en ella lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

Conoces a esos hombres-pregunto al fin inuyasha-

Si, son…-pero fue interrumpida-

Solo dime respuestas concretas-dijo el-eres de Japón-

Si, pero…-de repente se cayo acordándose de lo que el le dijo-

Inuyasha solo se levanto de la silla y subió las escaleras.

Kagome enfadada subió tras el-oye, espera como te llamas-pregunto kagome, pero este no se inmuto, y mas enojada aun subió tras el y ele tomo de la mano-oye te pregunte algo-

No supo el motivo pero solo respondió-me llamo inuyasha-dijo concentrado en los ojos de ella-

Kagome lo soltó y estiro su brazo-muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-me llamo kagome.

Inuyasha reacciono-eh, kagome, entonces que hiciste-pregunto bajando y sentándose en un sofá-

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo kagome haciendo lo mismo-

Por que llevarte de esa manera a un lugar sino hiciste nada, así que ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto el-

Fue mi padre el lo hizo, por que allí iría alguien y para que yo no tratara de escapar, esa fue la única manera que encontró para que yo no escapara-dijo con algo de agonía-

Pero para que ir allá-dijo inuyasha-

Alguien iría por mí-dijo kagome-

Quien?-dijo inuyasha-

Mi prometido-dijo kagome con un tono de tristeza-

Huyes de tu prometido-dijo el ¿divertido?-

Si, es que es…-trato de decir-

Obligada, te obligan a casarte- pregunto con un tono molesto-

Si, por eso entre en tu auto quería escapar-dijo apenada-

Porque pusieron una bomba en mi auto-dijo el-

Pues…

Flash back*********************

Sintió cuando la sacaron de la cajuela del auto se detuvieron después de unos segundos, la bolsa fue abierta saco su cabeza pero no encontró aquel joven de los ojos dorados, eran dos hombres que la inspeccionaron y observaron el orificio que el chico le había hecho para que bebiera algo, en ese momento la volvieron a meter en la bolsa.

Si abrió el paquete-dijo uno de los hombres-

Entonces démosle los agradecimientos, trae la el "paquete" bomba-dijo con una voz espeluznante-

Fin del flash back************************

Así que esos desgraciados trataron de acabar conmigo-dijo inuyasha poniéndose de pie-

Eso parece-dijo kagome-

De repente se oyó un disparo seguido de otros más. Acaso estaban siendo atacados?

Continuara**************

*****************************************

**Espero les haya gustado, una abrazo…bye**


	5. Chapter 5

¡VACACIONES, VACACIONES!, castigada, pero nadie me quita los fics…jajajaja XD, bueno gracias por los mensajes, aquí tienen la continuación.

_**Cáp. 5: escapemos**_

Los disparos comenzaron a romper vidrios y demás cosas del apartamento, inuyasha instintivamente se lanzo contra kagome justo en el instante en que un disparo paso sobre sus cabezas.

Los proyectiles hicieron que la mayoría de las cosas de la sala se quebrara, jarrones, licores, estanterías de este material entre varias otras cosas.

Kagome mantenía sus ojos cerrados y justo cuando los disparos cesaron abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de inuyasha muy cerca del suyo.

Inuyasha inclino su cabeza y se encontró con kagome bajo su cuerpo en una posición que hizo a ambos sonrojarse.

Estas…bien-pregunto inuyasha tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-

Si-dijo kagome-parece que se fueron hay mucho silencio-

Demasiado diría yo-dijo inuyasha, se levanto y tomo de la mano a kagome saliendo por la puerta trasera entraron a la cochera y subieron al auto. Inuyasha lo encendió y salio a toda velocidad llevándose consigo parte de la puerta de la cochera que apenas se abría, miroku si que se enfadaría. Condujo por largo tiempo con un carro detrás suyo siguiéndolos a toda velocidad.

Ojala fuera su auto manejaría con mayor destreza pero aun así lo hacia perfectamente.

Después de un largo rato de conducir lograron escapar del otro auto, estaban lejos de la ciudad, ya era demasiado tarde así que inspecciono que de verdad hubieran perdido el otro auto y se detuvo junto a un "hotel", que mas por su fachada y su nombre parecía otro lugar.

Disculpe, quisiera dos habitaciones-dijo inuyasha hablando con el hombre de la recepción.

El hombre miro de arriba hacia abajo a kagome con una mirada lujuriosa y libidinosa, inuyasha al notarlo se poso frente a el.

Eh, ¿dos?-pregunto el hombre-

Si-respondió sacando dinero de su billetera que nuevamente lo acompañaba-

Solo tengo una-respondió el hombre-

Inuyasha lo observo y luego paso su vista hacia kagome

Eh, no importa-dijo con las mejillas arreboladas-

****************************************

Era una habitación con una espaciosa cama, un baño y una pequeña cocina no era lujosa pero tenía lo necesario.

Me daré un baño-dijo kagome entrando al lugar-

Inuyasha tomo el teléfono de la mesa de noche y llamo.

¿Miroku?-dijo inuyasha-no vayas a mi apartamento, el porque te lo diré luego, adiós.

Poso su mano sobre su frente mientras se recostaba allí noto una pequeña herida, se acerco al espejo no era muy grande aunque si algo profunda debió haberse lastimado con algún vidrio.

En ese instante kagome salio del baño envuelta en una bata de baño

Inuyasha volteo de inmediato encontrándose a kagome en ese estado, su cara se tiño de un leve rosa y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo grabándose cada una de sus formas.

Eh, mi ropa… la lave estaba algo sucia…-dijo kagome sonrojándose bajo su mirada-

Eh, si claro-dijo aparentando normalidad-

Kagome noto la pequeña herida de inuyasha y se acerco a el-estas herido, déjame curarte-dijo ella-

No es necesario, estor bien-dijo inuyasha tratando de detener a kagome que caminaba por toda la habitación buscando algo-

Cuando encontró el botiquín tomo la mano de inuyasha y lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo sentó-nada de eso, te voy a curar-dijo sacando alcohol y algodón para luego cubrir la herida-

No moriré, ¿verdad?-dijo inuyasha divertido-

Claro que no, pero fue porque te cure-dijo ella igualmente-

Ambos rieron, para inuyasha era raro hace tiempo no lo hacia pensó hasta se le había olvidado pero con ella todo se le olvidaba, hasta esa mujer, aunque se parecieran tanto algo en ella las hacia diferentes.

Inuyasha-dijo kagome-

Inuyasha levanto su mirada, en cuanto dijo su nombre su corazón dio un vuelco-¿si?

Los que nos atacaron podrían ser hombres de mi padre-dijo kagome-

Puede ser, pero tengo tantos enemigos que no sabría decirte que son los hombres de tu padre-dijo inuyasha-y si lo son no sabe que estas conmigo, o sino no hubieran atacado.

Eso lo dudo-dijo kagome-mi padre me dijo que…-kagome se puso triste y agacho su rostro-

Oye que pasa-dijo inuyasha tomándole el rostro-

No quiero regresar-dijo kagome sollozando-no quiero perder esta nueva libertad que tengo y la que anhele tanto-en ese momento no pudo contener las lagrimas, lloro amargamente aforrándose al cuerpo de inuyasha.

Inuyasha la abrazo no quería verla llorar, no sabia que decirle solo la abrazo dejando que ella sacara todo lo que tenía guardado.

Kagome ceso de llorar pero aun así no se separo de el, ella se sentía extrañamente protegida en los brazos de inuyasha; y el quería seguir así con ella aspirando el dulce olor de kagome, quería seguir con ella entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha-lo llamo kagome abrazada aun a su cuerpo-

Si-dijo tiernamente-

Lo siento-dijo ella-

Porque-pregunto-

Por mi culpa intentan matarte-dijo kagome-

No es tu culpa kagome-dijo inuyasha; al fin ambos se separaron-y será mejor que duermas-dijo levantándose de la cama-

¿Y tu?-dijo kagome-

Dormiré en el sofá-dijo inuyasha señalándolo-

Pero-iba a reprochar kagome-

Duerme mañana regresaremos-dijo inuyasha-

***********************************

La casa estaba destrozada los vidrios y la mayoría de los objetos estaban quebrados.

Inuyasha subió al segundo piso y bajo con dos maletas

A donde vas-dijo kagome-

Vamos-dijo inuyasha-no podemos quedarnos acá, nos buscan o me buscan

Bueno y a donde-pregunto kagome de nuevo-

A una cabaña, por unos días-dijo inuyasha-pero primero debemos conseguir algunas cosas, sobretodo para ti-dijo inuyasha-

Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto para partir de nuevo; sin pensar en el giro de 180º que estaba por dar su vida, o mejor dicho que estaba dando. Los sucesos que se aproximaban cambiaran la vida de todo, harían despertar a unos y enseñaría una valiosa lección a otros.

Continuara*********************

Espero les haya gustado…byeeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todo el mundo…bueno no a todo…pero hola.**_

_**Me di una pasadita para actualizar, pero antes gracias, muchisisisimas gracias por los mensajes, aquí les dejo la continuación…, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios…**_

_**************************************************_

_**Cáp. 6: tan solo un instante.**_

Era una cabaña fuera de la ciudad en un área rural alejada de las demás, perfecta para ocultarse o para algo más…

Entra-dijo inuyasha abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a kagome-

Kagome observo el lugar era lago grande tenia una decoración campestre de acuerdo para el lugar, una cocina dos habitaciones, tres baños y una espaciosa sala con chimenea incluida.

Y es tuya o de tu familia-pregunto kagome despreocupadamente-

Inuyasha carraspeo un poco-eh, no es solo mía-dijo el-esta será tu habitación-dijo abriéndolo de la puerta-si quieres ve a descansar es algo tarde, creo que el viaje hasta acá se alargo-

Kagome asintió en verdad estaba cansada-esta bien buenas noches-dijo-que descanses.

*******************************

Despertó y miro el reloj de la mesa de noche 3:00 a.m. se levanto no logrando conciliar el sueño, vio la puerta de la entrada ajustada y salio.

La vio allí de pie observando hacia u punto indeterminado, antes de decir algo la observo bajo los rayos de la luna, kagome era hermosa su tez blanca con sus extrañamente mejillas arreboladas, sus labios rojos tan deseables, sus ojos castaños tan calidos, su cabello liso con aquellas traviesas ondas al final.

Kagome se sintió observada y volteo-eh, sucede algo-dijo ella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de inuyasha-

No…, no nada-dijo sintiéndose atrapado en sus pensamientos-¿Y que haces despierta?

Creo que no puedo dormir al igual que tu por lo que veo-dijo kagome-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos recostados en el barandal de la cabaña y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Crees que no encuentren-dijo kagome-

No lo se-dijo inuyasha-

Se que huir es malo, pero si por mi fuera huyo toda mi vida antes de volver con mi padre-dijo kagome-ya que el suicidio o es una solución-dijo casi en susurro-

Que dijiste, estas loca-dijo alarmado inuyasha-

No seria capaz de hacerlo, durante todo este tiempo pensé hacerlo, pensando que hacia seria libre en cierto modo, al igual que mi madre-dijo kagome triste-

¿Tu madre se suicido?-dijo inuyasha-

Si, se canso de de mi padre, la golpeaba y además tenia una amante así que…-no pudo terminar de hablar, le dolía recordar lo sucedido, el ver a su madre en el baño tirada bañada en sangre era demasiado para ella-mi padre es demasiado prepotente y busca que todo se haga como el quiere o sino mas de uno sale mal librado en especial yo…-kagome iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida-

Inuyasha tomo a kagome del brazo y la volteo quedando separados por milímetros.

Kagome, tu padre te ha golpeado-pregunto inuyasha, que en ese momento sintió un gran enojo-

Pues…-kagome agacho su cabeza asintiendo levemente-pero no nada grave-dijo alzando su cabeza-

Kagome no tiene que ver con que sea grave o no, no debes permitirlo-dijo inuyasha enojado-

Pero que hago…-dijo kagome comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas-

No llores, por favor-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro tratando de borrar el paso de sus lágrimas-

Inuyasha no quiero regresar con mi padre, juro que si regreso yo…, me suici…-iba a decir-

Eso ni lo digas en broma-dijo serio-no harás eso, promételo.

Kagome bajo su rostro-lo prometo-

Inuyasha levanto su rostro y limpio el rastro de lágrimas que quedaban-no te preocupes, nunca nadie de te lastimara-dijo sinceramente-

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que la distancia entre ello fue nula y sus labios se juntaron

Inuyasha tomo a iniciativa hubo un roce suave y lento entre ambos, bajo sus manos lentamente hasta la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia el, ahondo el beso abriendo sus labios y atrapando completamente los de ella.

Kagome se dejo llevar no quería dejar de sentir aquellas extrañas sensaciones que inuyasha le provocaba.

Inuyasha desvió sus besos a sus mejillas para luego bajar lentamente por su cuello. Notaba que kagome no era muy experta pero aun así no se molesto le encantaba la sensación de sentir lo labios de ella tan extremadamente dulces y embriagantes. Estaba en extrema concentración hasta que…

Inu…ya…sha-llamo kagome jadeando-

Inuyasha recupero su cordura o lo que quedaba de ella, la mantuvo aferrada a su cuerpo queriendo protegerla de todo y de todos, la miro a los ojos y apoyo su frente con la de ella.

Inuyasha…yo…-trato de decir kagome-

Shhhhhh, no digas nada, tan solo dame un instante-dijo tiernamente-

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo kagome si entender-

Inuyasha rió y acerco sus labios a los de ella, solo fue un roce para luego besarse tiernamente; kagome se dejo levar por él se sentía extrañamente protegida y bien con él, subió las manos y las entrelazo en su cuello olvidándose de que había un mundo.

Sus besos se convirtieron mas osados llenos de pasión, inuyasha poso una mano en la mandíbula de kagome para tener entrada en ella a lo que no hubo resistencia.

Sintió la lengua de el recorrerla por dentro lo cual la dejo sin aliento poco a poco siguió correspondiendo a sus besos de igual manera entrelazando sus lenguas en un excitante movimiento. La falta de aire los venció a ambos cortando así su beso, se abrazo fuertemente a inuyasha hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

Kagome-la llamo-

Ella poso sus ojos en los del-¿si?

Inuyasha apoyo su frente en la de ella-sabes algo, tu me gustas-dijo-

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida, inuyasha era un hombre demasiado atractivo hasta el punto de ser ¿sexy? Seguramente tenia miles de pretendientes el deseo de muchas mujeres, incluida ella; es mas llego a pensar que tendría novia la primera vez que lo vio, pero lo que no pensó es que podría tener algo con ella y menos que le hiciera esa confesión.

Por que te sorprendes-pregunto el sonriendo-

Pues...-kagome se sonrojo con demasía no sabia que decir-pues me parece raro, seguro debes tener muchas pretendientes, muy hermosas y…

Tú también eres hermosa-dijo inuyasha-mucho diría yo.

No digas tonterías-dijo sonrojada-

No son tonterías, aunque tú si lo eres-dijo divertido-

Oye-dijo dándole un suave golpe en el pecho-

Inuyasha retuvo su mano y la subió a la altura del corazón-sabes hace cuánto mi corazón no late así de fuerte-dijo mirándola a os ojos-y si lo hace ahora es solo por ti, por que me haces sentir muchas cosas, por que te quiero-dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso-

Te quiero-dijo nuevamente-demasiado-

Y yo a ti-dijo kagome-

**********************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo a todos, bye…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, creo que esta vez me tarde mas que siempre, pero la fiebre de las vacaciones me consumió…jajajaja XD, pero no tarde tanto…creo…bien este capitulo tiene dedicatoria, para una personita muy especial que me ayudo a escribirlo, tkm… mi …el sabe muy bien quien es…tk muchot.**_

_**************************************************_

_**Cáp. 7: un momento de paz**_

Despertó sintiendo algo calido y dulce en los labios, abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa y lo encontró alli.

Buenos días-dijo inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Buenos días-dijo ella incorporándose, vio hacia la mesa de noche y vio dos desayunos listos sobre una bandeja-¿y eso?

Pues pensé que tendrías hambre-dijo tomando la bandeja y poniéndola en frente-

Después de desayunar y tomar una baño salio a caminar con Inuyasha como el se lo había propuesto momentos antes, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al lago de los alrededores.

Estaban sentados y Kagome recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Que lindo es este lugar, ¿venias mucho aquí?-dijo Kagome-

Eh-a la cabeza de Inuyasha llegaron los recuerdos de hace algunos años-pues si hubo un tiempo en el que vine mucho, pero ahora casi no-dijo seriamente-

Y ¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome inocentemente-

No es algo importante-dijo frió-

Inuyasha crees…que nos encuentren-dijo Kagome con un dejo de tristeza-

Aquí, no lo creo, nadie conoce esta cabaña, salvo miroku, tu y…-de pronto callo-

¿Y quien mas?-pregunto Kagome asustada ante la actitud de Inuyasha-

No te alarmes, esa persona no la veo hace mucho tiempo-dijo Inuyasha-

Así estuvieron largo rato hablando cuantas tonterías venían a la cabeza, riéndose y disfrutando cada momento que pasaba.

*******************************************

Tonto inuyasha, ahora me toca andar en taxi-dijo Miroku mientras buscaba las llaves para entrar en su casa-

Disculpe es usted Miroku-preguntaron dos hombres detrás-

Si, ¿Por qué?-dijo Miroku despreocupadamente-

Los hombres se acercaron y lo acorralaron contra la puerta.

Seria bueno que nos dijera donde esta ese hombre Inuyasha-dijo uno de los hombres-

No se de que hablan-dijo Miroku, que en ese instante recibió un golpe-

Mas vale que nos digas si no quieres morir-dijo uno de los hombres-

****************************************

Inuyasha te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Kagome-

Claro-respondió despreocupadamente-

En que trabajas-dijo nerviosa-

Lo dices por…-dijo Inuyasha riendo-pues tengo una empresa.

Y que clase de empresa-pregunto Kagome-

Es una empresa automotriz, fabricamos carros que se venden a nivel mundial-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero entonces…-decía Kagome sin entender-

Si, además hago entregas-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Entregas?-pregunto ella-

Si, la gente me contrata para entregar cualquier cosa-dijo tranquilo-

Hasta personas-dijo ella-

No, como te transporte a ti si a eso te refieres, no sabia que estaba transportando hasta que oí tus quejidos en la cajuela-dijo divertido-

Pero entonces…, porque lo haces si tienes una empresa-dijo Kagome sin entender-

Simplemente me distraigo, y es divertido tener una persecución tras de ti-dijo el-

Y la policía-dijo Kagome asustada-

No se da cuenta, tengo mis trucos-dijo gracioso-

¿Cómo cuáles?-dijo ella siguiéndole el juego-

Tengo diferentes matriculas de carros, el mismo modelo y casi todas a mi nombre, es fácil si trabajas en una empresa automotriz-dijo el-

Ya veo-dijo Kagome-

Kagome-la llamo cambiando su semblante-sabes que no podemos huir siempre-dijo serio-

Kagome agacho su rostro-lo se-dijo triste-pero no quisiera volver-

Kagome debes enfrentarte a tu padre, a tus miedos-dijo Inuyasha como si estuviera hablando para el mismo-

Lo se, pero también se que no puedo sola-dijo Kagome-

No estas sola, estaré contigo, siempre-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella-

Lo prometes-dijo levantando su rostro hacia el-

Lo prometo-dijo dándole un beso-

****************************************

No habla, señor-dijo un hombre-

¡Pues oblígalo!-grito-

Pero…-dijo-

Haz lo que sea necesario al menos para conseguir su mísero numero de teléfono-dijo enojado-

En ese instante el teléfono sonó-¿diga?, oh lo lamento mucho es que tengo un problema-

No importa tu problema-dijo la fría voz del hombre por el teléfono-

Lo lamento señor-dijo el padre de Kagome por el teléfono-

Y como va lo de mi prometida-dijo el hombre-

Muy pronto regresara de su viaje-dijo el hombre-

Que se apure-dijo el hombre-adiós.

Adiós señor-dijo el señor higurashi-maldito bastardo-gruño al colgar el teléfono, pero algún día el ocuparía ese lugar; pero por el momento debía encontrar a ese tal Inuyasha, juraba que ese maldito se las pagaría no podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, donde diablos estaban ya estaba siendo apurado en cuanto el compromiso de Kagome debía apurarse o ese hombre se enfadaría y todo se vendría al suelo, su fortuna, sus negocios y aun mas su vida.

**********************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo a todos, bye…**_

_**Ahhh y dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por los que han dejado…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, no creo que me haya tardado, no sé, Uds. juzguen, me vine a actualizar cabe decir porque alguien me dijo que no la dejara con la incertidumbre, una de mis best friends… "GIRL", espero que capte quien es…bien no hablo mas espero les guste, dejen sus mensajes…**_

_**Ahhh el de este capi es solo una metáfora, no hay es que haiga una tormenta con todo y naufrago…no, no, no…es solo el titulo que se me ocurrió…jajaja…**_

_**************************************************_

_**Cáp. 8: tormenta**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que estaban allí, caminaban juntos por los alrededores del pueblo, desconectados de todo, olvidándose de los problemas en que estaban; pero esa era la sensación mutua cuando estaban juntos.

Llegaron a un lugar desolado el cual era muy hermoso Inuyasha se recostó sobre un árbol seguido por Kagome que se acostó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el, mientras este la sostenía desde la espalda.

Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos aquí toda la vida-dijo Kagome-

Eso sabes, que al menos por el momento es imposible-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero…-Kagome iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono celular de Inuyasha-

Ambos se sentaron-ah, quien será-dijo Inuyasha-hola-dijo al no reconocer el numero en la pantalla-

Hola, Inuyasha-dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono-

¿Quién habla?-pregunto serio-

Inu…yasha-se oyó por el teléfono-

¡Miroku!. ¿Miroku eres tu?-dijo asustado poniéndose de pie a lo que Kagome lo siguió-

Sabemos que tienes a Kagome Higurashi, si quieres ver a tu amigo con vida, dánosla y todo estará bien-dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono-

¿Inuyasha que pasa?-dijo Kagome al ver el rostro de Inuyasha-

Tu padre tiene a mi amigo-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Y sabe que estoy contigo, ¿Inuyasha que quiere mi padre?-pregunto seria-

Inuyasha reacciono, no podía decirle que la quería a ella-me quiere a mi-mintió-

¿No sabe que estoy contigo?-pregunto Kagome-

No-mintió Inuyasha-

*********************************************

¿Hola?-contesto el teléfono el señor Higurashi-

Eres muy inteligente, mandare a algunas personas para allá, no te preocupes serán discretos-dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono y con una sonrisa en sus labios-

********************************************

Hace algunas horas habían regresado a la ciudad, el estaba inquieto pensando en su amigo y en Kagome; y ella solo estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, solo sumida en sus pensamientos

De pronto se oyeron los ruidos de varios autos afuera Inuyasha se asomo por la ventana y luego miro a Kagome

Kagome ve arriba y escóndete-ordeno Inuyasha-

Kagome solo en ese momento despertó de sus pensamientos-¿Qué?-pregunto ella-

¡Escóndete!-le dijo de nuevo-

Apenas Kagome se perdió de vista la puerta se abrió de un golpe-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto un hombre alto-

De que habla-dijo Inuyasha enfadado-

Tomo a Inuyasha de la camisa-no se haga el idiota se que ella esta aquí-dijo enfadado-¿Dónde esta?-le grito apunto de golpearlo-

Aquí estoy-dijo Kagome bajando las escaleras-

Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Que bien Kagome, que bien-dijo el padre de Kagome soltando a Inuyasha-ahora vamónos-dijo-

Devuélvele a su amigo-dijo Kagome sin moverse-

El padre de Kagome miro a dos de sus hombres que salieron y llegaron al momento con un lastimado Miroku que fue lanzado hacia Inuyasha

Estas bien-dijo Inuyasha levantándolo y sentándolo en un sofá-

Ahora vamónos Kagome-dijo el padre de ella-

Kagome miro a Inuyasha, estaba triste y a la vez molesto-

Lo siento, lamento haberte metido en problemas-dijo Kagome-

Kagome yo…-iba decir-

¡Kagome!-grito su padre-¡traingala!

Inuyasha trato de detenerlos a los dos hombres pero fue en vano pues solo recibió un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

Inuyasha, ¡déjenlo!, no-dijo Kagome al ver que lo golpeaban-

Kagome fue sacada a rastras del lugar, gritando el nombre de Inuyasha y llorando.

Maldita sea-dijo Inuyasha tratando de ponerse de pie-lo siento debí protegerte Kagome-dijo-

No te lo dijo-dijo el padre de Kagome-fue ella quien me llamo-dijo saliendo del lugar-

**********************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, un abrazo a todos, bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola…lamento muchísimo la gran tardanza que tuve, pero es que estuve demasiado ocupada y hasta ahora solo pude actualizar…bien espero lean y sea de su agrado…y de nuevo lamento la tardanza…**_

_**************************************************_

_**Cáp. 9: ¿Qué hacer?**_

Se paro como pudo y salio de la casa para ver como los autos se iban con Kagome con la mujer que amaba.

Inu…yasha-se oyó a Miroku-

¡Miroku!, estas bien-dijo ayudándolo a levantarse del sillón-debemos ir a un hospital.

**************************************

Llegaron al hospital donde Miroku fue atendido de inmediato por una simpática enfermera.

¿Y como esta?-pregunto Inuyasha a la enfermera-

Bien, para estar en ese estado-dijo la enfermera, mirando a Miroku y saliendo de la habitación-

Adiós Sanguito-dijo Miroku haciendo una señal de despedida con sus manos de manera alegre-

Ella tiene razón, estas muy bien-dijo sentándose en el sofá disponible en la habitación-

¿Y tu?-pregunto Miroku mas serio-

Bien, según los médicos estoy muy bien no me sucedió nada-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacia el suelo "despreocupado"-

No me refiero a tu salud sino a la chica-dijo Miroku-

Bien, también-mintió Inuyasha-

No mientas Inuyasha, te enamoraste de ella ¿verdad?-dijo Miroku-

¡Ja!, claro que no-dijo aparentando indiferencia-

¿Por qué no la buscas?-dijo Miroku no muy seguro de la respuesta de su amigo, lo conocía y su reacción allá en la casa jamás la había visto en su rostro, o al menos no de esa manera, era algo como ira y tristeza, el lo sabia Inuyasha sentía algo muy fuerte por esa chica-

A ti no se te puede dejar solo-dijo Inuyasha-

No digas tonterías, ve a buscarla yo estaré muy bien-dijo Miroku-mira no mientes muy bien se te nota que sientes algo demasiado grande por esa chica-

No se como me paso, después de Kikyo pensé que no me enamoraría, pero Kagome hace que me olvide de todo, que vuelva a sonreír, hace algo de mi vida-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero esa chica se parece mucho a Kikyo-dijo Miroku-

Si a simple vista parecen hasta la misma, pero luego te das cuenta de la gran diferencia que hay entre ambas-dijo Inuyasha-Kagome a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido es tierna, simpática, cariñosa, calida y Kikyo…no…no lo fue-

¿La buscaras?-dijo Miroku-

Claro que lo haré-dijo Inuyasha decidido-

**********************************

Déjenme a solas con ella-dijo padre de Kagome a sus hombres-y dime disfrutaste tus días de libertad-dijo sarcástico-

Kagome no respondió solo permaneció con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido

¿Te pregunte algo?-grito el señor Higurashi-esta bien no hables, y no me digas nada cuando venga tu prometido-dijo dispuesto a marcharse-

Papa, no me quiero casar-dijo Kagome en a misma posición-

No es lo que tú quieras, te vas a casar porque yo lo decidí así-dijo el padre de Kagome-y no te atrevas a volver a escapar, porque te juro que te mato a ti y a ese estupido de Inuyasha-dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación-

Cuando estuvo solas cayo de rodillas, lloro amargamente desprendiéndose de todo el nudo de su garganta. Ahora no había vuelta atrás tendría que casarse con ese hombre o de lo contrario Inuyasha pagaría las consecuencias, no lo podía permitir jamás viviría con eso, sacrificaría su felicidad por la vida de el amor de su vida de Inuyasha.

**************************************

Argggg, demonios no conozco nada de Kagome-dijo Inuyasha exasperado-

Ya cálmate-dijo Miroku que ya se mareaba de verlo caminar de un lado a otro-debe haber algo; ella como se llama-pregunto Miroku-

¡Kagome!-dijo enojado Inuyasha-

¡El apellido!-dijo Miroku-

Higurashi-dijo ya más calmado-

Higurashi, Higurashi-Miroku callo de pronto-en que cosas te metes Inuyasha-

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el inocente-

Los Higurashi son una de las familias mas poderosas en cuanto al mercado negro se refiere-dijo Miroku-

Así que del mercado negro-dijo Inuyasha-

¡Si!, que vas a hacer-dijo Miroku-

No lo se, déjame pensar-dijo inquieto-¿Qué hacer hacer?-dijo para si mismo-

************************************************

Se levanto de la cama colocándose su bata de dormir y encendiendo un puro-creo que es hora de que Kagome conozca a su prometido, a demás ese bastardo ya me esta presionando demasiado-

En la cama había una mujer que tomaba la sabana para cubrir su desnudez-yo creo que todo esto ya se ha tardado demasiado, yo en tu lugar ya hubiera casado a esa chica-

No te apresures querida…Kikyo, no te apresures-dijo el padre de Kagome-

*****************************************

Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus pies, había dejado ya de llorar no le quedaban lagrimas para continuar. Además conocía perfectamente su destino el estar casada con un hombre que no amaba.

Señorita su padre desea verla-dijo un hombre entrando en la habitación-

Kagome se levanto y salio seguida por el hombre hacia el que era el despacho de su padre

*******************************************

Inuyasha no hay modo de encontrar a ese hombre-dijo Miroku-tendrías que meterte con alguien mucho mas poderoso-dijo inocentemente-

Alguien mas poderoso, alguien mas…, lo tengo se con quien debo hablar-dijo Inuyasha viendo una nueva luz en ese largo y oscuro camino-

Con quien te vas a meter a ahora, no busques más líos-dijo Miroku-

No te preocupes, con esa persona no tendré problemas, o eso creo-dijo Inuyasha pensativo-

¿y quien es?-dijo Miroku-

Solo hay una persona mucho mas poderosa que lo Higurashi y ese es Inu Taisho-dijo Inuyasha-Mi padre.

**********************************************

_**Bien…espero que lo sigan leyendo…espero sus comentarios…dudas y sugerencias…gracias…bye…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bien lamento la tardanza y todo lo demás…no quiero escribir la misma carreta (dícese de hablar mucho)…bien espero les guste…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 10: atando cabos**_

Para que me necesitas -pregunto Kagome entrando al estudio de su padre-

Bueno quiero que conozcas a alguien –dijo el padre de ella-

Un frío recorrió su espalda se preguntaba si conocería a su prometido o alguien mas, no lo mas probable es que fuera a su prometido.

Kagome, ella es Kikyo –dijo el padre de ella, mientras una mujer entraba a la estancia-

Kagome la observo era una mujer alta y esbelta, tenia el cabello liso y negro como la noche exactamente el mismo color de sus fríos ojos que llenaban de kagome de cierto temor, aun así la encaro.

Mucho gusto Kagome, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti –dijo la mujer estirando su mano como saludo-

Mucho gusto -dijo Kagome sin más-

Bueno Kagome ahora que conoces a Kikyo quiero informarte que este viernes será la fiesta de compromiso –dijo el padre de Kagome-

Kagome quedo shokeada y supo que ese seria el comienzo de su tortura y el fin de su vida.

****************************************

Lograste hablar con tu padre –pregunto Miroku-

Si este viernes, me dijo que fuera a su casa –dijo Inuyasha-

¿Y te ayudara? –Fue la pregunta-

Aun no le he dicho, solo le dije que necesitaba hablar con el –dijo Inuyasha serio –ah, y por cierto vienes conmigo

¿Qué?...no ves que estoy convaleciente –dijo el joven-

Ya…mañana es jueves te darán de alta en la mañana así que no seas llorón –dijo Inuyasha-

Bueno con tal que llegue vivo al sábado –dijo sonriente-

¿para que?- dijo notando cierto entusiasmo en su amigo-

Tengo una cita con mi bonita Sanguito –dijo en las nubes-

La enfermera –dijo Inuyasha- es explica el porque no has salido de este hospital…nunca cambiaras Miroku

***************************************

Aun no entiendo porque vamos de tan elegantes –dijo Miroku acomodándose la corbata-

Mi padre me dijo que había una celebración en su casa, algo irrevocable al parecer, y hablaremos durante esta –dijo Inuyasha-

Llegaron a la mansión Taisho, quedaba algo alejada de la ciudad. Era grande, poseía un gran jardín, por fuera estaba perfectamente iluminada y ornada al parecer para la ocasión.

Entraron a la gran casa la cual estaba igual o mejor ornamentada que el exterior, habían un gran número de personas, hombres algo mayores acompañados por mujeres que sencillamente se confundirían con sus hijas, pero las cuales eran sus esposas o amantes de eso estaba seguro Inuyasha.

Hijo –dijo un hombre apareciendo frente a este de entre la multitud-

Hola…papá –dijo Inuyasha-

Tiempo sin verte –dijo Inutaisho, su padre; un hombre alto, tenía los ojos dorados al igual que Inuyasha pero mas frívolos, los cabellos algo platinados debido a la edad pero aun así conservaba su porte elegante y lleno de poderío-

Pero miren quien apareció –dijo un hombre tras ellos-

Sesshomaru –dijo Inuyasha sin evitar el tono molesto-

¿Y que haces por aquí hermanito? Acaso necesitas dinero –dijo con sarcasmo Sesshomaru-

No, yo soy muy independiente querido sesshomaru –dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono-

La velada transcurrió normalmente, las personas hablaban de sus cosas y nadie se inmuto por su presencia o la de Miroku, pero era de esperar y en realidad no le importaba.

Y dime ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Inutaisho entrando al estudio seguido de Inuyasha, para luego tomar asiento-

No te he pedido nada durante estos años –dijo Inuyasha-pero ahora necesito ayuda para recuperar a una persona

Líos de faldas hijo –pregunto, simplemente lo notaba en la mirada de Inuyasha-hijo, hijo; los Taisho tenemos dos cosas que jamás estamos dispuestos a perder, el orgullo y nuestro amor y si pierdes lo primero es por lo segundo –dijo levantándose del asiento- ¿y quien es?

Pues ella se llama… -en ese instante llego Sesshomaru-

Papá ya llegaron –dijo para volver a salir-

Lo lamento Inuyasha debo atender algo –dijo saliendo con Sesshomaru-

-Decidió quedarse a esperar a su padre, pero luego de unos segundo entro Miroku con el rostro desencajado- Inuyasha sal ahora mismo tienes que ver esto

Inuyasha salio y vio que todos tenían enfocados su vista en su padre y…, en ese instante se quedo de una pieza allí estaba Kagome, Sesshomaru, el señor Higurashi y al lado de este agarrada de su brazo esa mujer, Kikyo.

Señoras y señores lamento la interrupción, como ustedes ya sabrán el motivo de esta celebración es el compromiso de mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru con la hermosa hija del señor Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi –dijo Inutaisho-

Lo que oyó lo dejo sin el poco aire que le quedaba, su Kagome con el bastardo de Sesshomaru, y esa mujer la que amo hace algunos años atrás estaba con el padre de Kagome, que demonios estaba sucediendo aquí.

Un momento, un momento-dijo Inutaisho acallando los aplausos que empezaban a resonar en el lugar- hay un motivo mas que se une a esta celebración uno inesperado pero igual de importante, hijo ven sube aquí, el es mi hijo menor Inuyasha

Kagome giro su rostro casi sin aliento en cuando oyó ese nombre, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Inuyasha fuera familiar del hombre que era por desgracia su prometido. Observo el rostro de Inuyasha que mantenía el ceño fruncido, lo vio reaccionar y comenzar a subir los escalones sin cambiar el semblante, luego poso su mirada en ella y este cambio por uno de melancolía.

Un temblor recorría sus pies sabia lo que vendría…dejo de ver la multitud que de nuevo aplaudía, dejo de escuchar lo que se decía, la respiración le faltaba y sin mas…

El padre de Kagome y su acompañante quedaron de por mas boquiabiertos al ver a Inuyasha.

Luego se escucho el grito de la multitud y todos desviaron su mirada a Kagome la cual estaba por caer inconsciente

**************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…dejen sus comentarios bye…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Creo que esta ocasión no me tarde…creo…el caso es que bueno antes de empezar a estudiar, luego de una semana agotadora pase a dejarles el siguiente capitulo…disfruten…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 11: Te amo **_

Despertó algo aturdida y mareada, se sentó en la cama encontrándose con la mirada de su padre.

¿Qué me paso? –La verdad sabia que era tonta la pregunta, pero estaba mareada y fue lo único que vino a su mente-

Te desmayaste, ¿estas mejor? –Pregunto Sesshomaru-

No presto atención a la pregunta, desvió su mirada y lo vio de pie a un gran ventanal mirando hacia fuera, al menos estaba bien. Pero que tonta el padre de él era aun más poderoso que el suyo-

¿Estas mejor? –Insistió Sesshomaru-

Ehhh, si –dijo levantándose-

Inuyasha volvió su mirada Kagome quería ir con ella, abrazarla y besarla pero debía contenerse o la expondría demasiado.

Bueno al parecer no paso nada –dijo Inutaisho- creo que por hoy termino la celebración

Nosotros nos vamos –dijo el padre de Kagome-

Claro que no, es tarde y se quedaran por esta noche –dijo Inutaisho- y si es por los prometidos pues mi hijo puede ir al departamento de la ciudad –dijo mirando a Sesshomaru-

Claro, entonces me despido –dijo marchándose cortésmente-

Bueno, dejemos descansar a Kagome –dijo a los que todos salieron de la habitación-

Salio a tomar un poco de aire la verdad lo necesitaba, habia sido una noche de muchas sorpresas y miles de emociones.

¡Oye!, por que tardaste tanto –dijo Miroku saliendo con los últimos invitados de la mansión-

Puedes creer –dijo Inuyasha sumido en sus pensamientos-

No la verdad no, la señorita Kagome y tu hermano, que no te lo comento –dijo Miroku de pie al lado de su amigo-

Ella no lo sabia, no es su culpa –dijo Inuyasha-

¿Y que harás?, hablar con tu padre –dijo el joven-

No lo se –dijo con frustración-

¿Y Kikyo? –dijo Miroku-

De ella no me hables, ella me dejo por mi falta de dinero es solo una interesada, es un suerte no estar con ella –dijo- tu ve a tu casa, yo me quedare aquí no se cuanto tiempo pero necesito que me hagas un favor…

*********************************

Eran las 2 de la mañana no podía dormir varias veces pensó en ir a su habitación pero tal vez la metería en serios problemas, en ese instante la puerta de su habitación se entreabrió.

Inuyasha…- dijo la voz de la mujer-

Molesto de levanto- ¿Qué quieres?

Hablar- dijo acercándose a el y posando sus manos en su pecho desnudo, pues no llevaba camisón de dormir-

No quiero hablar contigo Kikyo y lárgate de una buena vez, si tu esposo se entera donde estas te meterás en graves problemas créeme- dijo sacándola de la habitación-

Habia pasado una hora, en la cual estuvo moviéndose de un lado a otro, no podía dormir, en ese momento de nuevo la puerta se abrió, exasperado se levanto nuevamente.

Kiky…Kagome- dijo sorprendido al verla de pie en la puerta-

Creo que no me equivoque de habitación- dijo simplemente con la vista pegada en los ojos de el-

Entra…-dijo tomándola de la mano y cerrando la puerta después de cerciorarse de que nadie los viera-

Inuyasha…yo- iba a decir pero…-

Inuyasha no le dejo hablar de inmediato la tomo de la cintura y la aferro a el hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, fundiéndose en un abrazo, perdiéndose en su aroma y su delicado cuerpo. Sin dudarlo le correspondió le extrañaba con demasía, extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba el sentirse protegida en sus brazos, su calidez y todo lo que el le transmitía.

Yo no lo sabia- dijo Kagome-

Lo se- dijo aferrandola más a él, para luego de unos segundo separarla un poco para verla al rostro-

No llores-dijo acariciando su mejilla-

No puedo evitarlo- dijo Kagome mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-

Todo estará bien Kagome- dijo este secando su rostro-

Lo dices en serio- dijo Kagome-

Si- dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Si el decía que estaría bien entonces lo estaría, de eso no le cabía duda.

No supo porque pero se acerco a el y lo beso, con un roce suave y lleno de amor, Inuyasha poso sus manos en la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello. La extrañaba y demasiado, la acerco mas él y profundizo el beso llegando a uno que se torno mas pasional. La tomo en sus brazos y lentamente la recostó en la cama posándose sobre ella y desviando sus besos al níveo cuello de ella dejando un camino marcado de pasión. Ella solo se dejaba hacer perdiéndose en sus besos y la sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, sensaciones que la llevaban al deseo y la excitación, su respiración era fuerte y jadeante y por momentos soltaba suspiros que hacían perder la locura a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejo su cuello y volvió sus labios húmedos por los besos antes compartidos, para luego separarse por falta de aire.

Te amo, te amo- dijo Inuyasha con la respiración entrecortada-

En sus labios se formo una sonrisa- Y yo a ti Inuyasha- dijo ella-

Inuyasha se movio a un lado permitiendo que ella se recostara en su pecho.

Kagome, sabes por que quieren casarte- dijo Inuyasha-

No, lo unico que se es que mi padre no se puede revelar contra el tuyo, es mas poderoso, tal vez la idea fue de tu padre- dijo Kagome-

Ya veo, y la mujer que estaba con tu padre es…- pregunto, aunque con tono molesto-

Es Kikyo, ¿la conoces?- dijo Kagome-

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo el-

Por el modo en que la mirabas lo pensé- dijo ella-

Eh, pues, si- dijo Inuyasha- ella y yo tuvimos algo, pero…

Fueron novios- lo interrumpió rápidamente Kagome-

Si- respondió, era mejor que se enterara por él-

y…¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kagome-

¿Quieres saber?- pregunto Inuyasha contrariado-

Si- dijo decidida-

Fuimos…novios hace tiempo ella termino conmigo, no sabia quien era mi padre o de seguro no me hubiera dejado, cuando me conoció yo me habia alejado de mi padre y decidí trabajar por mi mismo, cuando eso no tenia nada y ella quería dinero, lo cual yo no tenia así que se termino todo- dijo Inuyasha-

Y… ¿La amabas? –dijo con temor, pero es que la pregunta la carcomía-

Solo diré que a ti te amo como a nadie en la vida- dijo tiernamente-

Y yo a ti- dijo Kagome- pero…que haremos- dijo de nuevo triste-

No te preocupes, yo hablare con mi padre y veré que hacer- dijo Inuyasha- no permitiré que me quiten mi novia

¿Novia?- dijo ella desconcertada-

Claro, acaso no quieres ser mi novia- dijo el divertido-

Claro que si- dijo dándole un beso-

**************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado…espero sus mensajes bye…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien y con el animo a mil como yo, por estos lares me di una pasadita igualmente para actualizar y agradecer el apoyo que me han dado con este fic. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 12: luchando por ti**_

Regreso a su habitación, estaba en parte más tranquila, Inuyasha hablaría con su papá y tal vez así todo se arreglaría y por fin estarían juntos. Con estos pensamientos Kagome logró conciliar el sueño

**************************************

¿Dormiste bien hijo?- dijo Inutaisho acomodándose en el sillón del estudio-

Si, muchas gracias- dijo Inuyasha-

Bueno ahora, podemos continuar con nuestra plática- dijo mirándolo con seriedad-

Papá, se que te vas a molestar pera la chica es…Kagome- dijo sin importar cualquier reacción-

Ya me lo imagine- dijo sereno el señor Taisho-

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Inuyasha-

La chica se desmayo al verte, y tu estabas molesto…era de suponerse- dijo sencillamente-

Y que mas tienes por decir- dijo Inuyasha-

Pues si, el matrimonio es arreglado, eso me dará mas poder y bueno tener a Ginta Higurashi como aliado me servirá para asegurarme la cabeza por mas tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno…sabes que el dejar a la chica no me incumbe ya a mi, sabes como es de obstinado Sesshomaru además si el se entera que tu la quieres no te la dejara fácil Inuyasha entonces… -Inutaisho fue interrumpido-

Me vas a ayudar si o no- dijo exasperado-

************************************

Y que dijo tu padre- dijo Miroku a Inuyasha mientras entraban a un edificio-

Que dejaría que nosotros dos lo solucionáramos- dijo molesto- hiciste lo que te pedi

Si, tu departamento esta en venta, y el nuevo esta en el piso sexto numero ultima habitación del pasillo, el otro asunto ya esta cubierto- dijo Miroku-

Bien- dijo subiendo al ascensor-

Si, y me informo que hoy debíamos reunirnos- dijo el ojiazul-

Pues tendrás que ir tu, yo quede de verme con Sesshomaru hoy en la noche- dijo mientras salía del ascensor-

*******************************************

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación

Señorita la necesitan- dijo uno de los hombres de su padre-

¿Quién?- pregunto Kagome-

Yo señorita Higurashi- dijo el hombre de ojos dorados-

Kagome se sorprendió de verlo ahí ¿Que quería?

*********************************************

Hermanito- dijo sarcástico Sesshomaru-

Hola- dijo serio-

Me dijo mi padre que querías hablar conmigo sobre mi prometida, Kagome- dijo con orgullo-

Ya veo que te adelantaron, entonces que quieres a cambio de anular el matrimonio- dijo decidido-

No creas que es así de fácil- dijo Sesshomaru-

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Inuyasha-

No se, por que habría de dártela, es muy hermosa yo da una mujer, tal vez me divierta y luego te la de- dijo con un tono "inocente"-

Eso ni lo sueñes- dijo molesto, a punto de golpear a su hermano-

Sabes contigo no se puede hablar- dijo marchándose del lugar-

*****************************************

Por lo que veo el tipo hace bien su trabajo- dijo Inuyasha recostado en el amplio sofá de su nuevo apartamento-

Si, pero me pidió un poco de tiempo para darnos lo otro-dijo Miroku-

Bien, si por un lado no puedo recuperar a Kagome por este si podré- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios-

*******************************************

Hoy hable con Inuyasha- dijo tomando asiento al frente del escritorio de su padre-

Si, y en que quedaron- pregunto Inutaisho-

En nada creo que lo pondré a sufrir un poco- dijo Sesshomaru-

Le darás o no a la chica- dijo su padre-

No lo se- dijo marchándose, la actitud de su padre algunas veces lo exasperaba-

Inutaisho se levanto de su asiento, tomo un llave que tenia colgada en su cuello y abrió un cajón, de entre los libros saco una fotografía la miro detenidamente y poco a poco dejo su semblante frío por uno lleno de ternura mientras se perdía en el momento captado de la fotografía

Definitivamente el amor es algo que nunca perdemos- dijo sonriendo y dejando la foto en el mismo cajón para luego cerrarlo- se parece demasiado a ti…

**************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, aunque esta algo corto, a veces se me corta la inspiración, en fin un abrazo para todos…espero sus mensajes bye…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, no existen las palabras para agradecerles, a excepción de ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!! Jajajaja XD, bueno no en serio gracias por el apoyo. El día de hoy decidí darme una pasadita y actualizar, así que espero les guste…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 13: actuando rápido**_

Kagome despierta- dijo el señor Higurashi entrando en la habitación de ella-

Kagome abrió sus ojos perezosamente tratando de adecuarse a la luz que entro por la puerta

¿Qué pasa?- dijo somnolienta-

Arréglate y ve a mi estudio- dijo-

¿Para que?- dijo ella-

¡Haz lo que te digo!- grito molestes, para luego salir del la habitación-

*****************************************

Usaba un vestido veraniego de corte bajo y color azul claro con unos de zapatos bajos de color blanco, al llegar al estudio toco la puerta…

Pasa Kagome- se oyó la voz de su padre-

Permiso- dijo entrando, ya en el lugar se quedo de pie al frente del escritorio y al lado de ese hombre-

Buenos días- dijo Sesshomaru-

Bueno días- dijo fríamente-

Hija el señor Sesshomaru quiere informarte algo- dijo el padre de ella-

¿Qué es?- dijo ella-

Señorita Higurashi le quería informar que…

***************************************

Hola papá- dijo entrando al estudio-

Hola, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo guardando unos papeles-

Donde el señor Higurashi, hablando con Kagome- dijo mientras se servia un trago-

Y que decidiste hacer- pregunto-

Pues al fin decidi…

*****************************************

Miroku hablaste con ese señor –pregunto mientras tomaba algo de café-

No aun no Inuyasha, lo llame y dijo que tendría lo necesitado el sábado –dijo Miroku-

¡Sábado!, maldita sea –se molesto- se tarda demasiado

Lo que pediste es algo difícil de conseguir –dijo obviando la actitud de Inuyasha-

****************************************

El resto del día estuvo en la cama, sabia que tal vez no habría vuelta atrás, todo simplemente había terminado, y con mayor razón después de…

Flash back********************

Hija el señor Sesshomaru quiere informarte algo –dijo su padre-

¿Y que es? –pregunto algo nerviosa-

Señorita quería informarle que este fin de semana se levara a cabo nuestra boda –dijo simplemente Sesshomaru-

¿Qué? –dijo atónita, sus piernas flaquearon al instante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que aun así no salieron-

Pues se ha pospuesto mucho y creo que ya es tiempo, y su padre concuerda conmigo, ¿usted que opina? –dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-Kagome pensaba interrumpir pero…- Perfecto –dijo el padre de ella-

Bueno, no siendo mas hasta luego –dijo marchándose-

Fin del flash back*******************

Esta vez ni Inuyasha, ni "Él" la salvarían.

***************************************

¿y mi padre?- pregunto a una criada-

Salio señor- dijo la mujer-

Sesshomaru entro al despacho de su padre, reviso algunos cajones buscando los extraños papeles que su padre guardaba cuando él aparecía en el despacho.

Estos son –dijo sentándose a revisarlos- así que piensas ayudar al bastardo de mi hermano, no papá, la pagaras muy caro –dijo para el mismo, una traición no la perdonaría-

******************************************

¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto Inuyasha acomodándose mas en la silla-

Mas te vale que actúes rápido Inuyasha- dijo el hombre de ojos dorados-

¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto sin entender-

Este fin de semana se hará la boda de tu hermano con Kagome – dijo el hombre-

La confusión vino a el como balde agua fría, no sabia que hacer aun no se podía realizar esa boda, se frustro demasiado al saber que su esperanza de estar con Kagome se esfumaba rápidamente

******************************************

Y así como empezó la semana esta se termino; era sábado en la mañana el día estaba algo frío, pero aun así había un gran grupo de personas trabajando en el jardín de la mansión Taisho, todos acomodaban mesas, flores, el modesto pero hermoso altar además de todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la boda.

A las 5:30 p.m. ya habrá terminado el casamiento- dijo hablando por su celular- te digo que no habrá recepción; eso me ayudara a no levantar sospechas, que persona arruinaría así su boda; bueno ya me oíste 5:30, no esperes ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos –dijo colgando y entrando a la mansión para organizarse para la boda o…

******************************************

3:45 de la tarde….

Estaba sentada rodeada por un grupo de mujeres que ayudaban con su organización, maquillaje, cabello, y todo lo que conllevaba para ser la "novia de ensueño", en esos instantes le daban los ultimo retoques faltaban 15 minutos para iniciar la ceremonia.

Se miro al espejo, desde niña se imagino su boda, por tonto que sonara, se imaginaba con el hombre de su vida, que estaría rebozando de alegría a pesar de los nervios y cosquillas que llegaría a sentir, pero ahora lo único que sentía era un gran dolor en su pecho.

Lucia un vestido sencillo pero hermoso en el tipico color blanco y con algunas aplicaciones de brillantes, llevaba su cabello en bucles y con algunos mechones recogidos, su maquillaje era natural y fresco, era la novia ideal, pero la a pesar de todo esto la tristeza de su rostro se denotaba sobre todo esto.

**************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, se que esta algo cortico, ahí me disculpan, aun así espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios…bye…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola a todos, por estos lares me di una pasadita para actualizar…muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo…se les quiere…lamento igualmente la tardanza…**_

_*******************************************_

_**Cáp. 14: ¡Muerto!**_

Alli estaba sentado entre la multitud de personas con su traje negro nada extravagante no estaba para eso, entro sin problemas a la mansión al fin y al cabo era la casa de su padre y a su lado apoyándolo su amigo Miroku.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar a lo que todos los presentes se levantaron, miro hacia atrás y la vio caminar con la cabeza gacha, hermosa como siempre pero notaba sus nervios en como caminaba y el modo en que presionaba el ramo de flores blancas.

La ceremonia se retraso un poco pero nadie se molesto a excepción de Sesshomaru que miraba con insistencia su reloj mientras el juez repetía los votos repetía los votos para esta ocasión.

Sesshomaru Taisho aceptas como esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el hombre-

Acepto –dijo mirando su reloj 5:27 p.m.; por que ese imbecil se tardaba para decir esas porquerías-

Kagome Higurashi aceptas como esposo a Sesshomaru Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe- repitio-

¡¿Amarlo y respetarlo?! Eso no lo haría jamás, primero lo odiaba y segundo le parecía el mas asqueroso ser jamás visto; no podría decir esto ¡Eso no!.

Señorita ¿Acepta? –insistió el hombre-

Abrió su boca, para decir que no lo sabia; por su lado Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento, haría un escándalo si fuera necesario, camino hacía el altar pero antes de llegar un disparo se escucho por el lugar.

Todas las personas se agacharon y los guardaespaldas de la mayoría sacaron sus armas listos para cualquier enfrentamiento. El disparo dejo de retumbar y lo único que se escucho fue…¡PAPÁ!

¡Papá, papá!- decía Inuyasha mirando a todos lados buscando al responsable mientras se agachaba al lado de su padre-

******************************************

Para su muerte solo un disparo fue necesario, el señor Taisho murió rápidamente, la boda quedo cancelada por suerte para Kagome y para Inuyasha en parte.

Kagome se quito el vestido y bajo a la sala de la casa, allí estaban los invitados para la boda pero ahora lo estaban para las exequias del señor Taisho respetado y temido por muchos o por todos. Lo vio de pie con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el todo había sucedido muy rápido.

Hola –dijo tras él-

Kagome –dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-

Lamento lo que sucedió –dijo Kagome, la verdad en estas situaciones nunca se sabe que decir-

Él salio de la mansión seguido por ella, y dejo que su vista se perdiera en el cielo estrellado que en especial esta noche había.

Me aleje de mi padre después de que mi madre murió, en realidad ella fue lo que me ato aquí tanto tiempo, en cuanto supe los negocios en que estaba metido lo primero que pensé fue en tomar mi auto de juguete y largarme de aquí, tan solo tenía 8 años, pero mucho mundo o mas del que debía tener sabia que nada bueno de esto resultaría y tal vez no me equivoque, cuando me fui de aquí logre sobrevivir, conseguí una vida cómoda alejado de todo lo ilegal que rodeaba a mi padre, narcotráfico, asesinatos y cosas como te imaginaras. Pero a pesar de todo era mi padre –dijo volviendo finalmente su mirada a ella-

Pero tu padre podrá ser lo que sea, pero habia algo bueno en el, además te quería –dijo Kagome-

Creo que mi padre no quiso a nadie –dijo sarcástico-

A ti si, el me lo probo –dijo con una sonrisa-

A que te refieres –pregunto-

Hace algunos días…

Flash back**********************

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación

Señorita la necesitan- dijo uno de los hombres de su padre-

¿Quién?- pregunto Kagome-

Yo señorita Higurashi- dijo el hombre de ojos dorados-

Kagome se sorprendió de verlo ahí ¿Que quería?

El hombre de su padre cerro la puerta dejándolos solos

¿Qué quiere? –Dijo con algo de susto-

Hablar de mi hijo…Inuyasha- dijo el señor Taisho- solo quería decirte que conozco todo el enredo que hay y tratare de persuadir a Sesshomaru

¿Por qué lo hace? –Pregunto mas tranquila-

Digamos que entiendo la situación –dijo sorprendiendo Kagome pues era la primera que veía un semblante diferente, lleno de ¿ternura? En él-

Fin del flash back************************

No entendí mucho que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero el intento ayudarnos –dijo ella-

¿Tú crees? –dijo mas para si mismo-

Pues no se mucho del amor de un padre…-dijo con lago de nostalgia pero recuperándose rápidamente-…pues creo no conocerlo, pero se que buscaba hacer algo bueno…

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral, Inuyasha dejo que su mirada volviera al firmamento para quedarse sumergido en este pensativo y en silencio. Esto hasta que sintió las calidas manos de ella que lo abrazaron desde atrás.

¿Estarás bien? –pregunto-

Creo que si –dijo girándose para encerrarla en sus brazos- aun mas si estas conmigo-

¡Suéltala Inuyasha! –Dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la casa-

Inuyasha y Kagome cortaron su abrazo pero aun así no se alejaron.

Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar la mujer de otro –dijo Sesshomaru-

Eso hare cuando la conozco –dijo dejándole en claro que Kagome no era de él-

Hermanito, que pensaste que porque papá murió la boda no se hará –dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa-

¿Por qué? –Interrumpió Kagome- ¿Por qué te empeñas en esta absurda boda?

-Este sonrió frío como siempre- Tú sabes que quieras o no te casaras conmigo, además mira el lado bueno de todo te puedo enseñar a divertirte como… –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-

¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –Dijo exasperado Inuyasha-

Jajajaja –rio ruidosamente- créeme que no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente –dijo marchándose-

¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- Dijo abalanzándose contra el-

¡Espera! –Dijo Kagome tomándolo del brazo-

¡Es un idiota! –Dijo Inuyasha- no te preocupes no dejare que te haga nada –dijo abrazándola-

**************************************

_**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de no demorarme tanto…y…PEACE AND LOVE…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola, de nuevo, lamento la tardanza, espero sepan disculpar a su servidora…(XD…) el caso es que aquí estoy dando la cara, dejando la conti…disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 15: el nuevo gran problema ¡Sesshomaru!**_

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas, el señor Taisho fue sepultado junto a su esposa Izayoi en el lote de la familiar

Era lunes en la mañana en uno de los estudios de la mansión Taisho estaban algunos de los mas conocidos por el señor Taisho y claro esta Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que después de mucha insistencia había asistido, así el abogado del señor Taisho repartió los bienes según lo dispuesto.

Autos, yates y propiedades fueron repartidos entre ambos hijos, y los negocios de este quedaron a manos de Sesshomaru, el cual sonrió maliciosamente, entonces los papeles que vio jamás llegaron a manos del abogado. Bueno no importaba ahora el imperio mas temido de todos era de él. Todo por lo que lucho al fin era suyo no por nada permaneció tanto con su padre.

Todos se marchaban y en el momento en que Inuyasha salía tan rápido como llego el licenciado Namura lo llamo discretamente, salieron de la habitación y entraron en otra mas alejada.

Dígame que se le ofrece –dijo Inuyasha serio-

Su padre me pidió que le entregara esto –dijo el hombre buscando algo-

¿Qué es?- pregunto Inuyasha-

Es una carta que su padre hizo hace casi un mes y me dijo que no importara cuando fuera se la diera luego de su muerto –dijo entregándosela- Bueno…hasta luego

Muchas gracias –dijo cogiendo el sobre y marchándose del lugar-

* * *

Desde la muerte del señor Taisho la boda había sido suspendida por suerte. Su padre había salido de viaje con la mujer de nombre Kikyo. Y ella ahora podía salir con mas frecuencia pero acompañada de dos de los hombres de su padre por lo que no había podido ir donde Inuyasha. No sabia como estaba lo habia visto en el cementerio pero no se le pudo acercar su padre no lo permitía.

Si la dejaba salir era por pedido del señor Taisho pero ahora que estaba muerto quien sabe cuanto duraría, así que por ahora pensaba en como haría para verlo…

* * *

Iba a subir en su auto con su amigo Miroku pero fue llamado

¡Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru, ¿Qué quieres? –dijo molesto-

Pues solo queria decirte que si necesitas algo, dinero o cualquier otra cosa no dudes en decirme hermanito, debemos apoyarnos ahora mas que nunca –dijo fingiendo tontamente-

No te preocupes yo se conseguirme mi propio dinero, no tengo que esperar la muerte de mi padre para tenerlo –dijo en el mismo tono- por que…murió por un disparo, quien será el culpable…Sesshomaru –dijo con ironía-

¿Qué insinúas?- dijo el hombre- acaso que asesine a mi padre

Yo no lo dije, eso lo dijiste tu –dijo subiendo al auto-

¿Crees que haya sido él? –Dijo Miroku-

Se que mi padre debía de tener miles de enemigos que querían su puesto en el mercado negro, pero nadie es tan tonto para meterse con el –dijo Inuyasha- aunque Sesshomaru lo es

¿Cómo lo comprobaras? –pregunto-

Veré que me dice mi padre –dijo sonriendo-

¿Qué dices? –dijo contrariado-

No te preocupes yo me entiendo, por cierto pon en venta las propiedades y da el dinero a beneficencia, para que al menos algo bueno salga de todo esto –dijo Inuyasha-

* * *

Se sentó en el gran sillón del ahora su estudio, sentía el poder correr por sus venas el mismo que tuvo su padre, ahora era todo de el si quería podía acabar con todos y todo.

Señor lo buscan –dijo uno de los criados-

Hágale pasar –dijo acomodándose-

Señor Sesshomaru vengo por mi dinero –dijo un hombre-

Claro toma –dijo sacando un sobre con este-

Fue un placer hacer el trabajo –dijo girándose para salir, para antes de dar siquiera un paso fuera sintió el agudo dolor en su pecho vio su pecho y la blanca camisa con una gran mancha roja-

Lo siento pero si yo te compre alguien mas lo puede hacer –dijo guardando la pequeña arma-

* * *

_**Esta algo cortico, lo acepto, es mi culpa, cuélguenme, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el breve capi…dejen sus comentarios…bye**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola, espero estén bien. Me alegra que les vaya gustando como queda el fic, no diré mucho, solo los dejare leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 16: la ayuda del señor Taisho**_

Llego extrañamente cansado a su departamento coloco las llaves en la mesa de centro junto con la extraña carta, fue hasta el minibar y saco trago y se sentó en el sillón, miro la carta y luego hacia fuera por el gran ventanal de en frente detenidamente mientras pasaba sus manos por sus negros cabellos.

Kagome…- dijo casi inconcientemente- te necesito…

Dejo el trago sobre la mesa y tomo el sobre y decidido lo abrió, en el interior habia dos cartas tomo una y la leyo

"_hijo no se si recuerdas la vez que te dije las dos cosas mas importante para los Taisho, el orgullo y el amor. Pues si a nosotros a nosotros nos duele mas que a nadie pisoteen nuestro orgullo, pero mas nos duele el perder el amor de una mujer, por el amor verdadero hemos llegado a cometer las mas grandes locuras y eso lo debes saber mejor que cualquiera._

_Tal vez Kagome te haya contado que hable con ella, y bueno probablemente no haya entendido que quise decir con que entendia la situación, pues aquí tienes la explicación._

_Tu madre Izayoi fue novia de mi primo desde siempre, pero tan solo basto conocernos para enamorarnos, se lo sienten tu y Kagome por lo que quiero que sepas que trate de anular el matrimonio pero me fue imposible era algo que ya no era mi decisión, pues Sesshomaru no dejara algo que alguien mas quiere y menos si ese alguien eres tu._

_Conoces bien a Sesshomaru y sabes que puede hacer lo menos pensado._

_Inutaisho"_

"lo menos pensado" –repitio, entonces su padre sabia lo que haría Sesshomaru-

Soltó la carta y tomo la otra.

"_Hijo, creo que ya habrán leído mi testamento para estos momentos, entiendo que no aceptes tu parte o que la vendas, al fin y al cabo créeme que era lo que pensaba. Por su parte Sesshomaru estará feliz al pensar que los papeles que encontró no fueron validados._

_Créeme que hace años que entendí tu decisión de alejarte de mi cuando tu madre murió, es mas se que solo estabas en casa por ella, entiendo que te hayas marchado jamás quise este mundo para ustedes._

_Muchas veces pensé en hacer lo mismo que tu, pero debes ser muy valiente pues una vez en esto no das marcha atrás. Tu madre siempre lo supo pero aun así estuvo a mi lado._

_Me entere que tratas de encarcelar al padre de Kagome para librarla de todo y evitar la boda con Sesshomaru, inteligente pero no tanto en este caso debes atacar al más fuerte._

_Inuyasha busca al anciano Myoga el te dará algo que tal vez te ayude a ti y a Kagome, dile a ella que vaya contigo así no correrá peligro además ella sabrá donde llevarte, y no te preocupes que no habrá inconvenientes con que salga._

_Hijo ten cuidado te quiere. Tu padre"_

Buscar a Myoga, atacar al mas poderoso y un te quiero de su padre, todo esto y aun mas rondaba en su cabeza, y como sacaría a Kagome, pero en la carta decía que no habia problemas, pero como era el padre de esta seguro los habría. Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza y uno que otro trago se durmió.

* * *

Señor… ¿Y sin vigilancia? –Dijo uno de los hombres-

Se ya les dije –dijo al otro lado del teléfono colgando luego-

Ese hombre se murió pero hay gente que hace su trabajo, aun después de estar metros bajo tierra- dijo el padre de Kagome-

Entonces podrá salir cuando quiera –dijo sentándose en sus piernas-¿No se vera con el hijo menor…Inuyasha- dijo con algo de molestia-

Es lo más obvio Kikyo –dijo el hombre- pero ahora no es lo que mas me interesa

* * *

Aun así vas a ir –dijo Miroku al otro lado del teléfono-

Anoche lo pensé mucho, hoy lo dude pero al fin lo decidi –dijo Inuyasha mas confundido-

¿Y no tendrás problemas? –dijo el otro-

Espero que no, hablamos luego, adios… -dijo colgando-

* * *

Kagome se había arreglado, quería salir, el día estaba hermoso y bueno era mejor disfrutar mientras le dejaran

Señorita la buscan –dijo un hombre abriendo la habitación-

¿Quién? –dijo Kagome cepillándose su cabello-

Yo –dijo apareciendo por la puerta, mientras el hombre salía-

¡Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome levantándose del lugar en que estaba-

¿Qué paso acá? –dijo Inuyasha- me dejan entrar y ahora nos dejan so…

Antes de poder terminar sintió la calida y suave presión sobre sus labios, era ella quien lo besaba dulcemente a lo que el no mostró reproche alguno.

Te extrañe tanto –dijo abrazándolo-

Y yo a ti –dijo acariciándola en la mejilla- Kagome

¿Qué pasa? –Dijo separándose un poco de él-

Necesito de tu ayuda –dijo serio-

¿En que? –dijo sin comprender-

Conoces a un hombre llamada Myoga –pregunto el-

Si –dijo simplemente-

Necesito que me lleves donde el –dijo Inuyasha-

Eso estará difícil, no me dejaran…

* * *

Que extraño nos dejaron salir así sin más, y yo que creí que seria imposible –dijo en el asiento de copiloto-

¿Y dime por donde vive? –Dijo Inuyasha-

A las afueras de Tokio por el sur, eso si no se ha mudado –dijo Kagome- a propósito… ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Mi padre me dejo una carta diciéndome que buscara a ese hombre, y tenias razón en cuanto a que mi padre quiere ayudarnos…

* * *

_**Ahhh, esta muy cortico, pero sustancioso jajaja XD, dejen sus comentarios un abrazo…bye**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola, por aquí también me di una pasadita para continuar el fic, lamento de nuevo la tardanza, pero todo el lío de las fiestas…ustedes entienden…sin mas ahí tienen la continuación**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 17: la herencia y una carta**_

La puerta se abrió y apareció un anciano de barba blanca, pequeño pero muy simpático

Kagome…Kagome Higurashi –dijo viéndola más de cerca-

Anciano Myoga hola –dijo ella cordialmente-

Y este joven…

Mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Taisho –dijo serio-

Tal y como dijo tu padre, pasen –dijo el anciano-

Anciano, dígame para que me enviaron donde usted

* * *

Como que salio, y con mi hermano –dijo Sesshomaru molesto-

Señor eran órdenes del señor Higurashi –dijo el hombre-

Y sabe a donde fueron –pregunto-

No señor –dijo el hombre-

¡¿Y por que diablos el señor Higurashi ordeno eso?! –dijo perdiendo la paciencia-

Creo que son órdenes de su padre –dijo el hombre-

-Sesshomaru enojado salio de la mansión Higurashi- Hasta muerto me fastidias papá- dijo para si mismo-

* * *

Pues tu padre era muy amigo mio, yo era algo así como su mano derecha en cuanto asuntos fuera del "trabajo" cabe decir –dijo Myoga- Tu padre me pidió que te vigilara estos años, que viera que nada te faltara y…

Espere…, mi padre me ayudo en todo lo que tengo –dijo Inuyasha-

No hijo, eso lo hiciste tu, yo solo me encargaba de ver que nada te sucediese, el mundo de tu padre es peligroso y pensaba que podía sucederte algo así que…

Mi padre me protegio –dijo mas para si mismo-

Así es Inuyasha –dijo el anciano-

Y para que lo hizo venir hasta aquí –pregunto Kagome-

Esperen…-dijo entrando a la casa y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con algo- Toma…

¿Y esto? –dijo recibiéndolo-

Me lo dio tu padre –dijo el hombre-

Mi padre me dijo que debo derrotar al mas fuerte, hay alguien por encima de mi padre o algo así –pregunto Inuyasha-

No, pero eso lo descubres tu –dijo Myoga- Eres un Taisho piensa como un…

* * *

¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunto Kagome de nuevo en el auto-

A mi departamento –dijo el-

Creo que debo volver a mi casa –dijo algo nerviosa-

¿Qué dices Kagome? –pregunto frenando-

Es que te meteré problemas –dijo Kagome apenada-

Ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir –se inclino para susurrarle en el oído-

* * *

Entraron al departamento, Inuyasha descargo sus llaves y su abrigo mientras recibía el de Kagome.

Siéntate, traeré algo –dijo para ir a la cocina-

Por suerte llegamos antes de que comenzara a llover –dijo Kagome viendo la tempestad que comenzaba a caer en la ciudad-

Toma –dijo pasándole una taza de café-

Gracias- dijo ella- y vas a abrir el sobre

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella, dejo la taza sobre la mesa y abrió el sobre, se encontró con una carta y se acerco mas a Kagome.

"_Hijo creo que a estas alturas te abras dado cuenta de muchas cosas o al menos debes tener ciertas ideas, no te pido venganza ni nada parecido, no quiero que sigas la misma historia de los Taisho._

_Se que eres un empresario exitoso y que muchas gente no lo sabe, `pensión del ejercito´, inteligente y discreto. Aun así aparte de mis negocios, tu madre y yo quisimos hacer algo por ti y si buscas dentro del sobre encontraras un pequeño papel con un número, es una cuenta abierta a tu nombre con una suma de dinero. Tómalo como un obsequio de tu madre y yo. Además hay algunas cosas de tu madre que en el banco te serán entregadas. Quiero que sepas que siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti._

_No te preocupes no hay mas sorpresas, al menos no para ti, cuídate mucho, y usa el ingenio de los Taisho y este te ayudara._

_Tu padre"_

No dijo nada, dejo la carta a un lado y reviso el sobre y tal y como decía la carta ahí estaba el papel con el número.

¿Vas a aceptarlo? –dijo Kagome-

Nada –dijo levantándose-

Como que nada –dijo ella siguiéndolo-

Pues si nada, mi padre trabajo con el mercado negro y así el diga que este dinero no es de ahí de eso no estoy seguro, así que no tocare ese dinero –dijo desviando su vista hacia el cielo negro y la lluvia que caía a torrenciales-

Bueno, pero en la carta dice que hay cosas de tu madre, ¿no las quieres? –indago ella-

Creo que al menos iré por ella –dijo Inuyasha- Y con el dinero veré si darlo a donaciones pero no lo tocare

Esta bien como digas –dijo Kagome abrazándolo-

Ya es tarde y estamos cansados por el viaje, es mejor que descansemos –dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome se sonrojo un poco –eh…si descansar

Inuyasha rio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kagome –no te preocupes no voy hacer nada –la tomo de la mano, y se inclino a susurrar algo- Por el momento- bueno esta es tu habitación

Eh…gracias- dijo entrando en ella- buenas noches –dijo para luego recibir un corto beso de parte de él, para luego susurrar un buenas noches e irse a su habitación-

Por el momento no pasaría nada entre ellos, aunque muriera por y amor y deseo hacía ella sabría esperar, además no era el momento.

* * *

_**Bueno creo que los capítulos de este fic son mas bien corticos…aun así…espero les haya gustado…un abrazo a todos…bye…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola…gracias por los comentarios…y no me tarde tanto. Ahora bien, porque me siento de buenas es que decidí dejar dos capítulos de una sola vez…espero les guste, esta historia puede llegar pronto a su fin…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 18: atrapada**_

¡Encuéntrenla y traingala! –dijo Sesshomaru dando un golpe en el escritorio-

¿Pero y si esta con su hermano señor? –dijo uno de los hombres-

Si ese bastardo esta con ella, no me importa traingala como sea –grito exasperado- no me importa si hay que matar a Inuyasha –dijo para si mismo-

Como diga señor –dijo el hombre-

* * *

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana e Inuyasha apenas si se levantaba

Buenos días –saludo Kagome al chico de ojos dorados que apenas hacía su aparición-

Buenos días –saludo tallándose un ojo- ¿Y eso?

El desayuno –dijo Kagome, mientras terminaba de poner la mesa-

No debiste molestarte –dijo Inuyasha abrazándola por detrás-

Fue un placer –dijo ella sonriendo-

* * *

Ese día mas tarde…

Hola Miroku –dijo abriéndole la puerta-

Hola señorita, ¿E Inuyasha? –pregunto el-

Salio a comprar algunos víveres –dijo ella mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con algo de beber para el joven-

¿Por qué no fuiste con el? –pregunto el joven sentándose-

Pensó que era mas seguro que me quedara aquí –dijo ella-

Eso es cierto, no es bueno que se exponga, me entere que Sesshomaru la ha estado buscando –dijo Miroku-

¿Y como te enteraste? –pregunto ella-

Eh…, tengo mis contactos –dijo él-

Ya veo… -en esos momentos el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió- debe ser Inuyasha- hola…-pero las palabras murieron en el aire-

¿Quién es?- pregunto el acercándose a la puerta- ¿Y eso?

No lo se –dijo Kagome tomando una pequeña caja del piso-

Ábrela –aconsejo Miroku-

Kagome, tomo la caja y la abrió, no había nada en ella a excepción de una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Entrégate y nadie saldrá lastimado Kagome"_

Al parecer ya saben donde estas –dijo Miroku, mientras se asomaba en el pasillo y luego cerraba la puerta- llamare a Inuyasha

¡No! –dijo Kagome-

¿Qué dices? –dijo Miroku con el celular en la mano-

Si saben, donde estoy deben tener vigilado a Inuyasha –dijo ella aun con la nota en sus manos-

Pero entonces…

Déjame que me encargue, y por favor no le digas nada a Inuyasha –dijo ella mirándolo seriamente-

Pero señorita…

Por favor –pidió ella-

Esta bien –dijo él- cree que estará bien, tengo que atender unos asuntos –dijo este, y al ver que ella solo asentía se despidió para luego marcharse-

* * *

Hicieron lo que pedi –dijo Sesshomaru-

Si señor ya sabemos donde están –dijo un hombre-

Esta bien, ya les iré diciendo que mas hacer –dijo el ojidorado-

* * *

Te tardaste –dijo Kagome viendo a Inuyasha entrar

Lo lamento –dijo Inuyasha- había que comprar algunas cosas para ti, y que hiciste mientras no estaba

Nada, vi televisión y nada mas –dijo ella abrazándose a él buscando su protección-

Quieres comer traje algo –dijo indicándole una bolsa al parecer de comida china-

Esta bien –dijo ella-

Comieron sentados en el sofá, mientras veían televisión, los típicos y absurdos concursos de tv, luego avanzada ya la noche Kagome se durmió. No quería despertarla así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, se recostó un momento con ella, vigilando su sueño, protegiéndola; instintivamente ella se pego a su cuerpo y la abrazo y luego de unos instantes él se durmió

* * *

Los primeros rayos del solo lo hicieron abrir sus ojos, y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Kagome aun abrazado al suyo, era la primera vez que dormía tan bien. La contemplo un momento, se perdió en su angelical rostro poso una mano en sus cabellos y los acaricio suavemente.

Hola –le dijo al ver que despertaba-

Hola –dijo ella con una sonrisa y apegándose mas a el-

¿Cómo dormiste? –le pregunto-

Mejor que nunca –dijo ella-

Hoy debo ir a la empresa hacer algo, pero no me tardo, esta bien –dijo él-

Ok, te espero –dijo ella-

* * *

Hasta que te decidiste –dijo al otro lado del teléfono-

Mira voy a ir donde tu quieras, pero dame un día –dijo ella-

Un día, esta bien –dijo Sesshomaru- mandare a alguien por ti a cerca de las 10 p.m., adiós preciosa

Colgó el teléfono, mañana a las 10 estaría de nuevo en la absurda pesadilla de su padre y Sesshomaru

_**Cáp. 19: un adiós**_

¿Por qué me esperaste? –dijo Inuyasha-

No tenia sueño, y quería esperarte –dijo Kagome-

Tienes hambre –dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sofá con ella-

No ya comí, deje algo para ti –dijo ella- voy a traerte…

Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes puedes ir acostarte yo comeré mas tarde –dijo Inuyasha-

Esta bien, buenas noches –dijo yendo a su habitación-

Kagome, mañana es sábado y me preguntaba si te gustaria salir algún ligar, has estado mucho tiempo aquí encerrada –dijo Inuyasha- ¿Qué dices?

Esta bien- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-

* * *

Esto no lo planee- dijo Inuyasha mirando la lluvia caer por el ventanal- Argggg justo tenia que llover hoy

No te preocupes –dijo Kagome-

Será otro día, pero aun así podemos hacer algo –dijo Inuyasha-

Si, otro día –susurro Kagome-

Oye ¿estas bien?- pregunto el-

No es nada, es que creo que si quería salir un momento –mintió ella fingiendo una sonrisa-

Quieres un chocolate caliente –dijo Inuyasha- Yo lo preparo…

Claro –dijo ella- Inuyasha que son todas estas cajas

Ahhh, son algunas cosas del ejercito y otras de mi familia –dijo Inuyasha viendo a Kagome agazapada en uno de los cajones al lado de la chimenea-

Estuvieron varias horas sentados viendo las fotografías, las innumerables condecoraciones de Inuyasha.

¿Y quien es ella? –dijo intrigada-

Es mi madre… -dijo triste-

Era muy hermosa –dijo Kagome al notar la nostalgia de Inuyasha- la querías mucho

Cuando murió me aleje de mi padre y busque un nuevo camino alejado de todo eso –dijo Inuyasha- y si la quería demasiado, mira nada mas 7:30 p.m. el tiempo pasa volando….

Y más cuando uno quiere que vaya lento –susurro ella-

¿Estas bien? –dijo Inuyasha tomándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-

Kagome no dijo nada tan solo acerco sus labios a los de el y lo beso, como si el mundo se fuera acabar en ese mismo instante. El gesto lo tomo por sorpresa pero tan solo la aferro mas a el con pasión desbordada.

La cargo de modo nupcial sin romper le beso que momentos antes habían iniciado y la llevo hasta la habitación y la recostó en la cama mientras se posaba sobre ella.

Tan solo se dejo llevar por el torbellino de emociones, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba a él, olvidándose de todo lo que la atormentaba y recordándolo y disfrutándolo a el.

Desvió sus besos al cuello de Kagome, quito el pequeño abrigo para tener mas libertad dejándola solo con una blusa color verde, y dirigió sus besos a sus hombros, dejándole pequeñas marcas, antes de seguir bajando subió su vista a la de ella y encontró sus ojos brillantes y sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo que la consumía, pero aun así antes de seguir quería su consentimiento a lo que ella le dio un beso atrapándolo del cuello para acercarlo.

Sus manos viajaron por debajo de la blusa de ella acariciando sus formas, su pequeña y delineada cintura, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de su nívea piel, así que lentamente subió su camisa y su mirada se concentro en el voluptuoso pecho de ella, poso sus labios en ellos sobre el brassier lenta y delicadamente a lo que ella solo gemía y mantenía su respiración fuerte e irregular, al igual que arqueaba su espalda y se pegaba mas a el casi sin pensarlo.

Sintió sus tímidas manos posarse en su camisa y retirarla torpemente, jamás habia estado con una mujer tan inocente y jamás pensó estarlo pues con todas las que había estado tenia de por si ya demasiada experiencia, pero eso no le molestaba es mas era esa inocencia en Kagome lo que lo excitaba hasta enloquecer, noto el nerviosismo de ella lo que hizo que una sonrisa se formara su rostro así que el mismo termino de quitarse la camisa.

Volvió sus labios a los de ella, y dejo que ella acariciara su espalda y tórax, lo que lo hacia suspirar entre sus labios mientras los mordió delicada y sensualmente haciendo que ella misma suspirara de placer, sus pequeñas y tímidas manos daban sencillas caricias que hacían que sintiera aun mas la presión en su entrepierna, ¿como ella podía con tan simples caricias hacerle perder la razón?

Se separo de sus labios quería probar mas de ella así que la atrajo hacia él dejándola casi sentada y aprovecho para despojarla de su brassier y bajar sus besos hasta su pecho al descubierto logrando arquear que Kagome arqueara su espalda y soltara suspiros de placer a la vez que apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos.

Abrió sus ojos contrariada y se vio con el bajo su cuerpo sintiendo la presión de su entrepierna cerca de sus muslos, se acomodo casi inconcientemente lo que hizo que ambos sexos se encontraran lo que logro arrancar dos suspiros de ambos, sintió las manos fuertes y posesivas de él en sus caderas incitándola al anterior movimiento, aun con la parte inferior de sus ropas puestas hizo que se contoneara sobre el, así que Kagome apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el y se movió como el se lo indicaba para nuevamente luego de unos instantes la pusiera bajo su cuerpo con el fin de dejarla desnuda para él, lentamente quito sus jeans y ropa interior al igual que con el mismo.

La presión en su entrepierna lo estaba matando, quería estar con urgencia unido a ella pero sabía bien que debía ser lento y paciente quería que fuera una noche para recordar para ella porque sabia que para él ya lo seria.

No podía pensar ni razonar correctamente, pero estaba por demás segura de que quería entregarse a Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma.

¿Qué…pasa? –dijo con la respiración entrecortada, lo veía inclinado sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos-

¿Estas…segura? –pregunto en las mismas condiciones pero sin evitar mirar a los ojos, y por parte de ella solo escucho un decidido "Si"-

La beso lentamente en los labios, mientras acariciaba sus caderas lenta y tiernamente como si una joya frágil se tratara, bajo sus besos por sus pechos y su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo, lo sintió lo suficiente húmedo, pero algo le pedía avanzar y lo hizo, sintió en sus labios el sabor de la pasión de ella en su mejor forma.

De…tente –dijo Kagome casi delirando del placer que le estaba brindando tanto que llegaba asustarla-

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y retomo su posición sobre ella, acaricio sus cabellos algo húmedos y le dio un beso.

Te amo –le dijo casi en un susurro- Mas que a mi propia vida

Y con estas palabras entro muy lentamente en ella cuidando de no dañarla, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se refugiaba en su pecho.

Sintió un leve dolor, aunque no fue tan malo como se supondría fuera, ya estaba dentro de ella ahora eran un solo cuerpo una sola alma fundiéndose en el calor de otro.

La tomo de las caderas y una vez que ella se acostumbro a el la embistió lentamente, pero luego de un momento los gemidos de ella con los propios lo hicieron perder el control la atrajo mas hacia él e hizo que ella pasara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para sentirse mas de lleno en ella, los movimientos fueron constantes hasta que sintió que ella llegaba junto con él al clímax de su unión.

Era la primera vez para ella y la primera vez que el lo hacia por amor…

Lo contemplo dormir se veía tranquilo sumergido en sus sueños, uno en el que ella misma se vio momentos antes cuando ella estaba unida a el pero para ella era hora de despertar…

Se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj 9:30 p.m. pronto seria la hora de despedirse, entro al baño de la habitación en la que ella se quedaba y entro en ella, tomo una ducha rápida, tomo sus cosas y salio del departamento no sin antes dejar algo para él

* * *

Veo que llegaste muy puntual –dijo al pie del auto-

Podemos irnos –dijo ella con la vista centrada en él-

Claro, sube tu padre nos espera –dijo dándole paso para entrar-

Ya dentro del auto miro hacia el edificio de apartamentos en el piso el cual pertenecía a él y vio la luz de la habitación encenderse alejo su vista del lugar y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

* * *

Kagome –la llamo al no encontrarla a su lado, se coloco su ropa interior se levanto y encendió la luz- Kagome vamos no te escondas

La busco en el baño de su habitación, en la habitación de huéspedes y na estaba ella al igual que sus cosas, donde habia metido Kagome, no estaba en ningún lugar del departamento, miro por el ventanal de la sala y al girarse encontró una carta, sin pensarlo lo abrió.

_Inuyasha _

_Gracias por todo, por ser mi protector y cuidarme, pero sobretodo gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, a enseñarme a sentirlo pues ha sido la mejor experiencia que se que jamás voy a vivir._

_Te pido no me busques pues lo último que quiero es que salgas afectado pues no resistiría que algo te sucediera_

_Continua con tu vida y yo tratare de seguir con la mia; gracias por todo, mi amor_

_Te amor y siempre te amare…_

_Kagome._

Pero…que –se quedo mas que anonadado, Kagome se habia despedido de él, a donde se habia ido, acaso estaba escapando, acaso…- Demonios donde te metiste, acaso esta con Sesshomaru –una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y ahora que haría sin ella en su vida sin…- Kagome…

* * *

_**¡Se fue!...sip, no me asesinen, pero que mas podía hacer…nada…pero no se preocupen que próximamente verán que sucede…jajaja…me siento mala, culpa de Sesshomaru…sorry…un abrazo…bye **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza y el dejarlos en ascuas en este fic. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a cada uno de uds. Por otro lado continuo dejando de a dos capítulos en la actualización por…bueno porque sí jajaja XD…espero les guste… **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 20: Tristeza**_

Eran cerca de las 6:00 a.m. y llego al departamento de Inuyasha, rogando por que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, detuvo su carrera frente a la puerta y golpeo suavemente, nada dio indicios que estuviera adentro así que golpeo mas fuerte.

¡Inuyasha! –lo llamo Miroku- Inuyasha por…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver en el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, tenía su pantalón de dormir, tenía unas profundas ojeras y sus ojos estaban de un tono rojizo, lo vio moverse y sentarse en el suelo abrazando escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Miro alrededor y vio todo en orden a excepción de unas cuantas botellas de licor vacías, entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas y Kagome a lo mejor se había marchado, fue hasta donde Inuyasha y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto con el fin de asegurarse-

Ella se fue –respondió Inuyasha-

Te estaba protegiendo Inuyasha –dijo Miroku, mientras veía como este se ponía de pie- No quería que Sesshomaru te hiciera algo –dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie-

¡Tu lo sabias! –dijo enfadado mientras lo terminaba de levantar del suelo de la solapa del traje que el estaba usando ese día- Dime maldita sea, ¿Lo sabias?

Ella no quería que tu lo supieras –dijo manteniendo la calma-

Argggg, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Dijo soltándolo- Entonces ese bastardo se la llevo –dijo desesperado-

* * *

Habia sido encerrada en una habitación desde que llego la noche anterior, no había dejado de llorar tenia los ojos rojos y su rostro demacrado con unas profundas ojeras. Se levanto y fue al baño, no debía llorar más pero el recuerdo de Inuyasha estaba mas presente que nunca en ella y las lágrimas se hacían dueñas de ella.

Aun lloras –dijo Sesshomaru en el umbral de la puerta del baño-

¿Me llevaras donde mi padre? –dijo Kagome borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y encarándolo-

Eso quisieras –dijo riendo- tu padre es un inepto, prefiero que estés aquí además solo será cuestión de días para que estemos casados –dijo recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con tan solo una mirada- Y finalmente podremos divertirnos…

Kagome no dijo nada, tan solo lo miro con repugnancia y salió del baño pasando por su lado.

¿Entonces no le dirás a mi padre que estoy contigo? –Dijo Kagome-

No es necesario –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

* * *

Habían pasado dos días e Inuyasha aun no se reponía. Entro a la oficina en su empresa y lo vio mirar a través de los grandes ventanales con la frente apoyada en ellos

Inuyasha –lo llamo-

Eh, si –dijo volviéndose hacia el-

Podrías revisar estos papeles, son unos recibos de carga –dijo Miroku-

Claro –dijo contestando el teléfono que sonaba en esos momentos- Diga… ¿Quién es?...esta bien pásala –dijo poniendo el altavoz-

Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo Sesshomaru-

La sangre corrió vertiginosa por todo su cuerpo- ¿Dónde estas maldito bastardo?

Crees que te lo diré –dijo riendo-

Mal vale que me digas donde estas o sino…

¿O sino que hermanito? –Dijo Sesshomaru-

Te matare –dijo Inuyasha en un tono escalofriante que al mismo Sesshomaru le helo la sangre-

No lo sabrás –dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a su tono neutro- Tu la disfrutaste hermanito ahora es mi turno –dijo colgando-

Lanzo el teléfono al suelo y cayo sentado en el amplio sillón, maldita sea tenia que encontrarla antes que ese bastardo le hiciera algo, pero como la encontraría.

Argggg, Kagome –dijo parándose rápidamente-

* * *

Trataron de dar el reporte a la policía pero estos solo dijeron que ella se habia marchado por su propia cuenta entonces no podrían hacer nada. No tenia donde ir o a quien pedir ayuda, que acaso la vida no tenia suficiente con todo el tormento que por años sufrió.

Diga –dijo Miroku levantando el teléfono al ver que Inuyasha no lo hacia-

¿Eres tu Sesshomaru? –dijo arrebatándole el teléfono-

Inuyasha –dijo la suave voz de Kagome tras el teléfono-

¡Kagome!, eres tu, no te preocupes yo te… -en ese instante la voz de Sesshomaru se dejo oir-

Se la quieres devuelta hermanito, tráeme todo el dinero que papá te dejo –dijo Sesshomaru- Te espero en la antigua casa de papá, y mas te vale que vengas solo –dijo para colgar-

* * *

Estas loco no puedes ir –dijo Miroku tras él- El te podría hacer algo y…

¿Y qué? –Dijo Inuyasha- Es la mujer que amo Miroku, no puedo dejar que ese maldito le haga algo, entiéndeme -en el momento alguien llamo a la puerta- ¿Y ahora quien es?

Inuyasha Taisho –dijo el hombre con la postura más solemne-

¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido-

A mi hija –dijo el señor Higurashi-

Por si no lo sabe ella esta con Sesshomaru –dijo aun molesto-

Lo se, quiero recuperarla –dijo el hombre-

¿Para causarle más daño? –Dijo Inuyasha-

Señor Taisho aunque no lo crea quiero a mi hija y me interesa su bienestar –dijo el hombre-

-Inuyasha lo miro a los ojos con rencor, pero aunque no confiaba en las palabras de el no le vendría ayuda- en estos momentos voy a reunirme con el

_**Cáp. 21: ¡Por ti!**_

Después de unas horas llegaron a la antigua mansión Taisho, a pesar que el tiempo transcurrido no era mucho, la mansión parecía que hubiera sido abandonada por siglos, por su propia decisión pidió a Miroku y el padre de Kagome que esperaran fuera ocultos, no quería que Sesshomaru cumpliera su amenaza.

Una vez ya dentro de la mansión la voz de Sesshomaru se dejo oir por todo el lugar.

Vaya, pensé que no vendrías creo que subestime tu coraje o mejor dicho estupidez- Dijo de pie en la parte alta de las escaleras-

¿Por qué no terminamos esto de una vez?, aquí tienes el dinero –dijo lanzando una bolsa a la base de la escalera-

Espero que no vengas con ningún truco hermanito a menos que…

¡Ya déjate de estupideces Sesshomaru, entrégame a Kagome y vive tu maldita vida y deja la nuestra en paz! –Grito acercándose a las escalas-

No, no hermanito no te alteres, eso te hace mal –dijo Sesshomaru-

¿Dónde esta Kagome? –Dijo Inuyasha recuperando algo de calma-

Ella esta bien –dijo simplemente- Y para que te calmes ni siquiera la he tocado… -dijo ya en la base de las escaleras mientras tomaba la bolsa de dinero-

Mas te vale –dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Bien, ¿Por qué no hacemos esta reunión mas grata? –con tal solo esas palabras una puerta lateral se abrió y se dejo ver a Miroku y el padre de Kagome- Creíste que no lo iba a notar… ¡Te lo dije Inuyasha! –por las escaleras apareció Kagome con una venda en sus ojos, la boca cubierta y maniatada mientras dos hombres bajaban con ella- Ya, ya linda

Suéltala Sesshomaru, ya tienes el dinero que mas quieres ¡Maldita sea! –Dijo mientras tanteaba su espalda-

Jajajaja, no sabes cuanto adoro ver tu rostro cegado por la ira –dijo Sesshomaru- La desesperación…

Eres un maldito loco –dijo Inuyasha guardando un poco su compostura- ¿Qué mas quieres Sesshomaru?

Me imagino que sucedería si… -tomo a Kagome y la acerco a él mientras subía lentamente el vestido hasta dejarlo un poco arriba de los muslos, a pesar de los intentos de Kagome por liberarse-

Eres un maldito… -rápidamente se abalanzo hacia el, pero por no medir su impulso fue atrapado por dos hombres-

Adoro esa expresión –dijo lanzando a Kagome al suelo y acercándose a Inuyasha con una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera- Pero que tenemos aquí, mi hermano vino con su juguete –dijo tomando el revolver que uno de sus hombres le entregaba- Mala idea… -dijo golpeándolo en el rostro logrando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por su labio- Lleven a esos dos y déjenlos atados por ahí –refiriéndose a Miroku y el padre de Kagome- Y tu lleva a Kagome al auto… -dijo a uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Inuyasha-

Kagome fue puesta de pie bruscamente y a pesar de que lucho por no ser llevada el hombre fácilmente pudo con ella.

Inuyasha al notar que se llevaban a Kagome, y al ver que solo un hombre lo sostenía, se puso de pie rápidamente y lanzo al hombre por encima de él hacia Sesshomaru que rápidamente halo el gatillo del arma, pero con el hombre sobre él no era fácil ver a Inuyasha, aun así disparo dando en una pared.

Corrió por el pasillo que Kagome había sido llevada, vio el carro arrancar y decidió correr para alcanzarlos, sintió el roce del proyectil en su mano derecha que lo hizo por poco caer.

No creas que lograras ir por ella Inuyasha –dijo Sesshomaru apuntándole, junto con tres hombres armados a sus espaldas-

De pie y pon las manos tras tu cabeza –Inuyasha obedientemente lo hizo, puso sus sentidos alerta al parecer el auto ya se habia ido por la autopista norte según pudo ver hace unos segundos- Ahora gírate…

Inuyasha comenzó a voltearse, pero antes de girar completamente saco el arma de la parte trasera de su cuello y disparo a Sesshomaru y sus hombres que de inmediato se lanzaron al suelo, pero para buena fortuna hirió a uno gravemente, corrió fuera de la casa y la bordeo hasta llegar a la parte delantera de inmediato entro en su auto, pero y su amigo y el padre de Kagome…

¡Demonios! –dijo bajando de su auto negro, pero luego vio a Miroku y el padre de Kagome correr fuera de la casa, volvió a entrar y emprendió carrera, debía llegar con Kagome, miro hacia atrás y Miroku y el señor Higurashi-

Inuyasha… ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Miroku manejando cabeza a cabeza con Inuyasha-

Un tipo se llevo a Kagome y tomo este camino, por suerte no hay lugares donde esconderse este lugar esta desierto –Y el lo sabia muy bien pues su "empleo" venia con grandes lecciones de geografía- Me voy adelantar, Sesshomaru viene atrás con algunos hombres, ¿Pueden con ellos?...

Claro –dijo el señor Higurashi cargando su arma-

Algún problema me llaman –dijo Inuyasha tomando mas velocidad y perdiéndose en la carretera-

* * *

Después de mucho forcejeo logro quitarse la venda de los ojos, sabia que estaba en la cajuela del auto de uno de los hombres de Sesshomaru, busco con la poca vision que había algo con que desatar sus manos, debía escapar y mas aun si Inuyasha estaba en busca de ella, sabia que le habia pedido no buscarla pero en su corazón siempre estuvo la posibilidad de que lo hiciera, así que ella debía ayudar en la tarea, tanteo el espacio en la cajuela como pudo pues sus manos atadas no ayudaban de mucho. ¡Maldición!, no encontraba nada giro en la cajuela y se topo con uno de los bordes de la cajuela algo oxidados, tal vez eso ayudaría, no se detuvo a analizar ese tal vez y se puso en la tarea de cortar las amarras de sus manos lastimándose en el proceso, pero no era momento de fijarse en eso, debía escapar, debía volver a ver a Inuyasha.

* * *

Tratare de darle en el neumático y sacarlo de curso –dijo el hombre asomándose, tratando de atinar y de no ser alcanzado por una bala en el intento- ¿podrías alinearte?

Claro solo espera me encargo de este imbecil –dijo dando un tiro en el neumático del carro que venia lateral a este haciéndolo salir de carril- Listo, ahora encárgate tú, yo llamare a Inuyasha para advertirle que Sesshomaru va hacia el…

No hables y conduce –dijo el hombre mirando por el retrovisor el auto que se salía de carretera y se volcaba, un disparo perfecto- Acelera debemos alcanzar a Sesshomaru…

* * *

Bien, veamos como esta la gatita –dijo saliendo del auto para abrir la cajuela-

Gatita tu mujer –dijo mientras golpeaba al hombre en la cabeza con el neumático de repuesto, tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo, tomo rápidamente las amarras y lo ato mientras el hombre trataba de no perder la conciencia, lo dejo a un lado del camino, busco entre sus bolsillos, tomo la llave del auto y entro en el- Esto debe ser sencillo… -se convenció a si misma, solo habia manejado auto una vez en su vida, en una de sus escapadas y no le habia ido muy bien, pero no debía ser tan difícil además no había edificios que chocar, encendió el auto y luego de calmarse logro tomar el camino contrario al que se dirigía el hombre, debía regresar a la mansión, aunque por su modo de manejar dudaba que llegara hoy-

* * *

Miro a lo lejos, el auto en que iba Kagome se acercaba tal vez lo iban a emboscar, pues Miroku le habia dicho que Sesshomaru se les habia adelantado.

Bien si quieren jugar eso haremos –dijo mientras buscaba bajo el asiento del copiloto algunas balas y armas, las cuales mantenía por si las cosas en su segundo trabajo se ponían feas- Pero que demonios… -dijo en cuanto veía que el auto recorría una distancia y frenaba, ¿Qué acaso estaba ebrio ese tipo?, vio el auto detenerse y apunto su arma por una de las ventanillas aun sin frenar- Bien que…Kagome…

¡Inuyasha! –Dijo corriendo por llegar al auto al límite de sus fuerzas, vio el auto detenerse a pasos de ella y se detuvo, y reanudo su marcha en cuanto lo vio bajar del auto, rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos- ¡Inuyasha! –Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

Kagome…no te vuelvas a ir así nunca mas, me oyes –dijo mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo, miro su rostro demarcado con unas profundas ojeras y tenia un moretón en una de sus mejillas, la separo un poco de su cuerpo y noto que sus muñecas estaban lastimadas-

Estoy bien, sanaran –dijo Kagome recostándose en su pecho-

¿Qué paso, como llegaste? –Dijo Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos, pero sin alejarla mucho de su cuerpo-

-Kagome rio suavemente recordando su odisea- Debes darme créditos por escapar, el hombre que manejaba esta amarrado a un lado de la carretera…

Kagome, no hagas mas tonterías por favor –dijo Inuyasha apoyando su frente en la de ella- Prométemelo

Te lo prometo –dijo Kagome mientras daba un beso a Inuyasha que sonreía-

Esta promesa incluye, avisarme de los problemas y dejarme a mí solucionarlos, y no irte sin decirme –dijo acariciando el moretón en su rostro suavemente-

Como quieras –dijo con un divertido tono de reproche, se acerco a el para probar sus labios-

Antes de que pudieran acercar sus labios, un disparo silbó cerca de sus cabezas, lo que hizo a Inuyasha agacharse junto con Kagome mientras la tenia entre sus brazos…

Que lindo reencuentro –dijo bajando del auto con un revolver apuntando a ambos-

Kagome sube al auto –dijo Inuyasha poniéndose al frente mientras tomaba de una mano Kagome, pero siempre dejándola tras el y con la otra mano sacaba su arma y apuntaba; por su emoción de estar con Kagome se olvido de Sesshomaru-

Bien hermanito dejaremos todo aquí –dijo Sesshomaru, Inuyasha escucho dos autos frenar tras el y maldijo mentalmente y ahora que haría…-

* * *

_**¡¡Si!!, señoras y señores en el próximo capitulo deben tomar asiento y buscar palomitas por que la acción empieza…¡Y el fic termina!, el próximo capitulo es el último de todos, esta historia llegara a su fin…ahhh ya me da nostalgia…así que les figura esperar hasta que actualice…abrazo a todos…bye…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola, espero estén muy bien. Ahora la cosa es esta, ¿¡Este es el último capitulo!?; yo creo que eso es lo mas probable…no se…**_

_**Bien espero les guste.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 22: Protegiéndote **_

Y bien hermanito listo para la fiesta –dijo Sesshomaru, acompañado por las risas de los otros dos hombres que acababan de llegar y estaban tras Inuyasha-

-Miro a Kagome dentro del carro, si estuviera solo se podría enfrentar pero no podía permitir que Kagome saliera lastimada en un enfrentamiento- Kagome enciendo el carro –susurro Inuyasha-

Si… ¿Dónde esta la llave? –dijo Kagome al ver que no habia por ningún lado-

Abajo del freno de mano hay un tablero, marca el código XAK1618, y pisa el acelerador a fondo –dijo Inuyasha viendo a los hombres acercarse con la vista fija en él por suerte no veían los movimientos de Kagome-

Pero y tu… -dijo Kagome, el auto estaba encendido pero el motor no hacia el mínimo ruido-

Hazlo y agáchate –dijo sin quitar la vista de Sesshomaru y con sus sentidos alertas a los otros dos hombres-

Kagome acato lo dicho por Inuyasha y puso su pie en el acelerador sin medir velocidad, y se agacho, en ese momento escucho los disparos que casi la ensordecieron, sintió el auto medio chocar con algo, supuso que fue cuando paso por medio de los carros de los dos hombres recién llegados, su preocupación volvió de nuevo a Inuyasha, quiso alzar su cabeza, se devolvería así fuera necesario por él…

No subas la cabeza –dijo la voz de el al parecer en el asiento del copiloto, al igual que escuchaba los disparos- ¡Súbela! –dijo al ver que mas adelante habia una curva- Gira…

Inuyasha… -dijo al ver los autos y hombres luego de girar, delante de ellos dispuestos a disparar-

Kagome agáchate –dijo al ver que alistaban sus armas para disparar- Ven aquí –dijo pasándola al asiento trasero para resguardarla con su cuerpo-

¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo Kagome mientras los vidrios del auto eran destruidos debido a las miles de balas-

No te preocupes, saldremos de esta, la superficie del auto es resistente a cualquier proyectil –dijo Inuyasha cubriéndola de los vidrios- Tengo que dejarte un momento debo sacar algo para protegernos –la dejo un momento bien resguardada, paso medio cuerpo a la parte delantera y del asiento del copiloto saco una arma, la cargo y guardo varios cartuchos y otras armas entre sus ropas; para volver con Kagome, para ese momento los disparos ya cesaban, y se podía escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru- Toma, si vez en peligro tu vida, dispara, solo halas quitas el seguro y halas el gatillo, cuando apuntes baja tu mano unos centímetros del lugar al que apuntas y así darás en el blanco no dejes que el arma te controle –dijo mostrándole como hacerlo para volver a asegurarla-

Inuyasha no creo que… -dijo Kagome mientras sus manos temblaban-

No te preocupes, solo si vez que estas en peligro Kagome, debes usarla me oyes –dijo Inuyasha mientras oía varios pasos acercándose hacia el auto que aparentaba estar destruido- No te muevas…y quédate quieta…

Creo que están más que… -se oyó la voz de un hombre, el disparo lo hizo caer de manera instantánea dejando desconcertados a los otros-

Disparo al hombre del otro lado de la ventana, se mostró y apunto al frente donde mas hombres habían y logro darles a varios de modo certero y limpio

Esta vivo –dijo un hombre, así todos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar aunque en menos medidas, pues unos cargaban sus armas-

Vamos Inuyasha sabes que estas perdido –se oyó la voz de Sesshomaru en un momento en que los disparos cesaron-

Sin prestar atención a las palabras salio de nuevo y disparo dejando a otros hombres en el suelo, logrando que algunos se asustaran y pensaran en irse.

Diez derecha, ocho izquierda –escucho Kagome la voz de Inuyasha a su lado, tal vez si podrían escapar Inuyasha era bueno con las armas, tal vez en algún momento le hubiera asustado, pero el verlo tan serio y concentrado en lo que hacia, la hacia…¡Ese no era el momento!, quería hablar decir algo pero no quería echar a perder la concentración de Inuyasha, así que mantuvo el arma en sus manos dispuesta a salvar su vida si así era necesario…-

Ya es hora de que salgas –dijo Sesshomaru manteniendo la distancia del carro-

Es hora de que tu te escondas –dijo la voz tras el y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban-

Ya era hora –dijo Inuyasha cargando el arma- Espero que hayan venido con gente

Si no habia escuchado mal era la voz de su padre, si era su padre, esos eran problemas, pero por las palabras de Inuyasha al parecer era algo bueno, pero su padre entonces…

Llevaban un largo rato en que ninguno de los bandos disparaban, Sesshomaru habia dejado a sus dos hombres y estaba ahora en al parte donde estaban sus otros hombres, el bando del señor Higurashi estaba dispuesto con sus hombres apuntando y en la mitad de todos ella e Inuyasha que estaba sentado a su lado, no hablaba nada parecía analizar el momento de disparar. ¿Pero cuando era ese?

Inuyasha ya es suficiente, yo tengo lo que quiero, tú tienes lo que quieres porque no dejamos así, además lo que deseaba de Kagome ya lo disfrute… -dijo cambiando el tono de su voz- No sabes cuanto me suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero sus gritos de dolor me embriagaban más y más, fue el momento mas placentero de todos…

Inuyasha miro a Kagome que mantenía su vista clavada en cualquier punto, lo que oía de Sesshomaru le hizo hervir la sangre e hizo que esta corriera rápidamente por sus venas, era maldito desgraciado…

Kagome…dime ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo? –Dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido- ¡Dímelo maldita sea!, Sesshomaru te toco, el abuso de ti…

El intento hacerlo una noche y…

¡¿Lo logro?! –Dijo Inuyasha envuelto en cólera- Juro que lo voy a matar

Vio la puerta del auto abrirse frente a el, tal vez se rendía, pero en vez de eso, quedo casi mudo en cuanto sintió las balas casi rozarlo, miro hacia atrás y vio varios hombres en el suelo, volvió su vista al carro y vio a Inuyasha avanzado hacia él con una mirada que le helo hasta la sangre.

Disparen –ordeno Sesshomaru, cargando su arma- ¡Disparen! –Grito pero ninguno de los hombres que quedaban lo hacían, solo miraban atónitos sus compañeros caídos y al hombre que se acercaba con la mirada más fiera que jamás habían visto ni siquiera en su propio jefe, sin pensarlo dos veces arrancaron en los autos y solo unos pocos lograron escapar sin perderse en la curva debido a los impactos de bala que Inuyasha profirió algunos autos-

¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? –Pregunto mientras ambos hermanos se apuntaban con sus armas-

Miroku el padre de Kagome y sus hombres estaban tan atónitos por la actitud de Inuyasha que quedaron igualmente paralizados.

Te juro que me las vas a pagar Sesshomaru, todas y cada una –dijo guturalmente sin despegar su mirada de él, ambas a la misma altura, pero el odio de Inuyasha era mayor-

Te pones así por una zorra, sabes que podemos crear el mejor imperio y seguir con el legado de la familia Taisho –dijo Sesshomaru-

No me interesa tener nexos con una lacra como tu –dijo Inuyasha- Solo quiero hacerte pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Kagome…

Creo que esa zorrita ya me pago, y no sabes de que manera lo disfrute –dijo Sesshomaru-

Era un maldito bastardo, sin medir consecuencias se abalanzo sobre el un disparo se escapo al aire dando inicio a una batalla a golpes entre ambos hermanos que perdieron sus armas.

Voy a acabar contigo –dijo Inuyasha con Sesshomaru quien reía bajo el y le recordaba los casi falsos instantes con Kagome- ¡Maldito bastardo!....

Debemos interferir –dijo Miroku dando un paso adelante-

Si los detenemos ahora Inuyasha guardara odio para siempre y ese odio puede destruirlo –dijo el padre de Kagome deteniéndolo- Solo interferiremos si es necesario

Miroku sabia tenía razón, pero si veía que la pelea se tornaba mortal el seria el primero en detener o ayudar a su amigo.

Kagome escuchaba los gritos y las palabras de Sesshomaru, lo que la hizo llevar a recordar…

Flash back*************************************

Déjame –gritaba Kagome tratando de alejar el cuerpo de Sesshomaru que se apretaba sobre el suyo, el habia irrumpido en su habitación, se habia metido en su cama y ahora la tenia casi desnuda bajo el moviéndose asquerosamente sobre ella-

Sabes que no puedes conmigo –dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de ella y las llevaba sobre la cabeza para inmovilizarla, mientras pasaba sus labios sobre el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba casi descubierto para el- ¡Quédate quieta! –le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que no faltaron segundos para que en su piel se formara una gran mancha rojiza en su mejilla; pero no le importaba si acababa con ella, pues ella solo seria de Inuyasha, forcejeo mas fuerte a pesar de que sus manos perdían fuerza, sintió una pierna soltarse de la presión de las de Sesshomaru y lo golpeo tan fuerte entre las piernas que lo hizo caer-

Luego del casi ultraje, y al ver sus intenciones fallidas Sesshomaru descargo su ira y la golpeo, por lo que estuvo varios día sin lograr levantarse de la cama, por suerte para ella el no regreso mas…

Fin del flash back************************************

¡Maldito bastardo! –lo golpeo mientras apuntaba con su arma a él que hacia tirado en el suelo- ¡Te matare y me quedare con tu zorrita!

Se asomo por la ventana del auto y vio a Inuyasha en el suelo mientras Sesshomaru le apuntaba y le daba un puntapié

Sabes que no saldrás vivo –dijo Inuyasha mientras escupía algo de sangre que tenia en su labio; pues sabia que atrás ya estaban Miroku y los hombres del padre de Kagome con sus armas listas-

No podrás ver a tu querida a Kagome, no te frustra la buscas tanto y no la tendrás, tendré esa satisfacción lo demás no me interesa –dijo Sesshomaru alistando el arma-

Con tal de que no estés cerca de ella créeme que encantado me voy al infierno contigo –dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona-

Deseo concedido –dijo Sesshomaru- Nos vemos en el infierno…

El disparo resonó, los hombres del señor Higurashi se dispusieron a disparar al hombre con el arma que comenzaba a… ¿caer?, si Sesshomaru caía, Miroku y el padre de Kagome miraban a los hombres buscando el hombre que disparo, pero ninguno daba razón.

-Sesshomaru cayo casi, sobre el, lo alejo y volteo hacia atrás, ¿Quién…Kagome… -la vio soltar el arma y caer casi arrodillada, se puso de pie y como pudo llego hasta ella y la miro a los ojos que comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas-

No me toco, el no…jamás seré suya –dijo Kagome mientras mantenía las manos en puño sobre su falda-

Tranquila todo esta bien –dijo Inuyasha posando su mentón sobre los cabellos de ella- No debiste…

Tu dijiste que si mi vida estaba en peligro usara el arma –dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos- Tu eres mi vida…

Y tu la mia –dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos, debía admitir que el solo pensar no volver a ver o sentir a Kagome lo asusto en el momento en que Sesshomaru se lo dijo-

Luego de una hora la policía habia llegado, tarde pero habia llegado, en esa hora los hombres del señor Higurashi algunos habían decidido irse no estaban listos para pagar condena ahora, otros decidieron que era hora de terminar con esto, entre ellos el padre de Kagome. Ahora eran transportados a la ciudad para rendir declaración por lo sucedido.

* * *

Es una suerte que ningún proyectil te haya tocado jovencita, por lo demás, con que tomes unas vitaminas y unos cuantos analgésicos estarás bien –dijo la anciana enfermera escribiendo en su libreta la receta- ¿Qué estas…oh, el joven esta siendo atendido tiene unas cuantas heridas que revisar, nada graves, si quieres puedes ir donde el en unos momentos

Muchas gracias –dijo Kagome bajando de la camilla y salía de la habitación con el aparato en el cual colgaba el suero arrastrándolo-

Espero pacientemente con su vista fija en la ventana, veía claramente como era vendado, y colocaban unas intravenosas en sus muñecas, no pensó que estuviera tan mal, y es que en ningún momento del enfrentamiento el mostró bajas.

Son solo medidas protocolarias –dijo Miroku tras ella mirando por la ventana- No es nada serio señorita Kagome

Ya pueden pasar, pero agradecería que fueran de a uno –dijo la enfermera-

Vaya usted señorita, yo creo que necesito revisión, tu que opinas Sanguito –dijo a la enfermera que habia salido de la habitación de Inuyasha, la joven sonrió y siguió su camino seguida por el joven; Kagome sonrió y entro en la habitación-

¿Cómo estas? –dijo Inuyasha extendiéndole una mano para que fuera con el, Kagome tomo asiento cerca de el-

Casi iguales –dijo mostrando el cargador con el suero que venia tras ella, Inuyasha sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos, logrando que ella se recostara suavemente en su pecho cuidando de no lastimar las heridas vendadas-

Gracias… -susurro suavemente- Por salvarme…

No solo tu puedes proteger a alguien –dijo Kagome provocando una leve sonrisa en Inuyasha-

Si…eso lo veremos –dijo Inuyasha acercándola a ella para besarla- Te extrañe demasiado…Mi amor…

* * *

No crees que es muy grande Inuyasha –dijo Kagome recorriendo la sala con el de la mano-

Como que grande –dijo Inuyasha, halándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia el para robarle un beso- Perfecta…para mi es genial…además no toda la vida seremos nosotros dos solos… ¿No te gusta?

Si –dijo dándole un beso- Y creo que tienes razón, pero debemos terminar de organizar todo, debemos volver al trabajo…

¿Qué el jefe se enfada?, señorita Higurashi –dijo Inuyasha en broma mientras era arrastrado a la salida por ella- Hey, que tu jefe, o sea yo no se enfada

Luego del todo lo sucedido, Inuyasha y Kagome habían comenzado una nueva vida, ella trabajaba y llevaba a cabo los estudios universitarios que no pudo realizar cuando estaba con su padre, estudiaba publicidad y estaba a punto de graduarse y por ende trabajaba en la publicidad de la empresa automotriz de Inuyasha, él continuaba con su segundo trabajo aunque lo hacia con menos frecuencia y de manera mas segura, pues prefería estar con Kagome. Ahora ambos planeaban ir más allá en su relación, en sus planes estaba formar una familia y casarse…Si casarse…

Flash back********************************

¡Me aceptaron! –dijo lanzándose sobre el para abrazarlo-

Sabia que lo harías –dijo dándole un beso- Ahora para celebrar te invito a cenar…

Me parece bien –dijo ella caminando con el de la mano-

* * *

Acomodo un poco sus cabellos mirándose en el vidrio del auto que la habia recogido, ¡¿Era mucho pedir que tu novio pasara por ti?!, además no tenia ni idea de adonde la llevaba…

Finalmente el chofer abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a salir; dejando ver su hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, entallado desde el busto hasta la cintura para luego caer dócilmente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, sus cabellos estaban sueltos con algunas ondas, en conclusión estaba espectacular.

Entro al restaurante que estaba aparentemente solo, un mesero la recibió y la guío hasta una mesa privada, totalmente iluminada por velas, todo estaba hermoso, pero ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

¿Desea tomar algo? –dijo el mesero, ella simplemente negó y el mesero la dejo-

Que lindo, ahora esperar y se supone que somos las mujeres las que nos hacemos esperar, pero que…

¿Hablas sola? –dijo apareciendo con un gran ramo de rosas-

Eh…no…solo que –Bien, Inuyasha era guapo, hermoso y demasiado sexy pero ahora estaba…definitivamente no existía la palabra- Hola…

Hola… -rio por la actitud nerviosa de ella- Son para ti –dijo extendiéndole el ramo de rosas, Kagome ya estaba de pie frente a el- Estas hermosa…

Gracias…tu igual –dijo ella con las mejillas arreboladas-

La cena transcurrió calmada, sin nada fuera de lo normal, platicando de sus cosas, riendo por sus anécdotas…

El mesero se acerco con un par de copas de champagne e Inuyasha se puso de pie…

Kagome hay algo que debo decirte –dijo mirándola seriamente-

¿Qué pasa? –dijo asustada-

No hay manera para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, lograste cosas que nadie pudo hacer en mi, cambiaste mi modo de ver la vida, me diste un motivo para vivir uno por el cual aferrarme y ahora quiero estar para siempre con ese motivo…Kagome…¿quieres casarte conmigo? –las palabras fluyeron con decisión en el-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron jamás pensó que eso pasaría, con su vida nunca pudo hacer planes de nada pero finalmente ahora podía hacerlo y con él…

Claro que si –dijo llorando y lo hizo aun mas cuando el deslizo la argolla de compromiso en su dedo anular-

Fin del flash back*************************************

Se habían casado 5 meses después; su boda habia sido mágica, había sido algo sencillo y privado, con pocas personas, Miroku con Sango la enfermera…quien lo creería, algunos amigos suyos de la Universidad, y su padre habia asistido con un permiso especial. Su boda habia sido perfecta y simplemente porque estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, las circunstancias los habían unido, ella busca protección y el no dudo en brindársela y ahora nada los separaría ni siquiera la muerte.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_**¿¡Se acabó?!, ¡¡¡No!!!, este es el capitulo final, solo quedaría faltando el epilogo, y ahí si, final de los finales…jajaja. Bien dejen sus mensajes e ideas para el epilogo…si quieren ver algo antes de que esto se acabe…un abrazo…bye… **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola, espero estén muy bien. Ahora si este es lo último de este fic, es el primero que termino y ya me entró la nostalgia. Disfruten el final finalísimo… **_

_

* * *

_

_**Epilogo: Vida nueva**_

Entonces…esta de viaje –dijo mirando las estrellas en la terraza de su casa-

Mamá dijo que vendría hoy –dijo mirando el portón de la casa-

Cuando sea grande seré como él –dijo con ilusión el pequeño de tan solo 5 años-

Y yo como mami –dijo la niña de la misma edad-

No puedes –dijo el pequeño mirando a la niña-

¿Por qué? –Dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Porque si eres como mamá y yo como papá, nos casaremos y eres mi hermana y no quiero casarme contigo –dijo el niño-

Pero…no seas como papá –dijo la niña con los ojos llorosos-

Niños…deben estar ya en cama –dijo entrando a la terraza-

Mami… ¿Verdad que puedo ser como tu cuando grande? –Dijo la niña abrazando a su madre que estaba agazapada a la altura de ambos-

Dile que no mami, porque si soy como papá y ella como tu nos casaremos y somos hermanos y no podemos…dile –dijo el niño acercándose a su madre-

Miren, no se trata de ser como papá o yo, es ser ustedes mismos, tal vez cuando sean grandes quieran ser diferentes –dijo Kagome abrazando a ambos niños-

El motor de un auto se dejo escuchar a lo lejos, las cabezas de los niños giraron a ver hacia el portón y vieron el auto negro de papá entrar, y ambos como un torpedo corrieron escaleras abajo.

¡Papá! –Grito el niño lanzándose a su padre cuando faltaban dos escalones-

Hola campeón –dijo revolviéndole los cabellos-

Papi –dijo la niña halando el pantalón negro de su padre-

Hola princesa –dijo tomando a la pequeña con su otro brazo y para darle un beso en frente- Les traje algo –dijo bajando a ambos niños que corrieron a abrir la maleta de su padre-

¿Cómo estas?, ¿te fue bien? –Dijo con una sonrisa-

Ahora estoy bien –dijo abrazándola- Y si, no fue nada difícil, todo esta bien…lo que quiero es darme un baño contigo Kagome –dijo besándola-

¡Ugh! –Dijeron ambos niños a la vez, con un par de paquetes en sus manos-

Ya no quiero ser papá es muy meloso –dijo el niño haciendo reír a ambos padres-

Bien a dormir niños –dijo subiendo las escaleras con los pequeños-

Yo si quiero ser como tu mami –dijo la niña en un susurro mientras era arropada-

La verdad si quiero ser como tú pero no tan meloso –dijo el niño haciendo reír a Inuyasha-

Buenas noches campeón –dijo arropando a su hijo para luego intercambiar lugar con Kagome- Buenas noches princesita…

Sabes adoro ser meloso, pero contigo –dijo besando su cuello una vez que estuvieron fuera-

¿A si? –Dijo abrazándolo de la cintura- ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese baño?

Me parece genial –dijo cargando a Kagome-

El sonido de la ducha era casi opacado en la habitación por el sonido de la televisión, era exactamente hora de noticias. Y sus vidas habían sido exactamente como una noticia, cambiantes, diario algo nuevo, algo de lo cual no tenias certeza pero sabias que era malo; ahora todo cambio para ellos tenían una familia que tal vez pronto crecería, los mellizos eran lo mas importantes para ambos al igual que el otro. Y si, todo cambiaba porque nada es estable para siempre pero sus cambios eran un paso a la nueva vida que se abría para ellos…

_La pareja secuestrada aun no da detalles de su escape, dicen no recordar mucho de lo sucedido durante el secuestro, pero que alguien los salvo es de lo que están seguros; ambos aseguran no reconocer a la persona que los ayudo, pero que agradecen lo que hizo por ellos. Esta es la noticia mas reciente, en cuanto conozcamos mas detalles informaremos. Volvemos al estudio_ –fueron las palabras del periodista en la televisión-

Junto a la televisión y la ducha, el sonido del teléfono celular se unió…

No vas a contestar –dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras el agua los mojaba a ambos-

Puede esperar –dijo besándola-

…_Deje su mensaje después del tono…_ -fue la contestadora-

_Necesitamos su ayuda, hay un grupo de…_

Bien no todo cambiaba…

Aun así su amor seguía y seguiría intacto por siempre, porque cuando amas respetas, confías, y proteges y eso ambos lo hacían…

FIN

* * *

_**¡¡¡Ahora si!!!, fin se acabó, eso fue todo, ya no sabremos que pasara con ambos, si tendrán mas hijos, quien sabe…toca imaginarlo. **_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia de principio a fin a los que me apoyaron, este final es dedicado a ustedes.**_

_**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! **_

_**ATT: KAGOMEINU1982**_


End file.
